


PMD: Two idiots?

by Le_loempia



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_loempia/pseuds/Le_loempia
Summary: Charlie and Nathan have been sent to the Pokémon world without their consent. But for what reason? Will they escape or will they be stuck forever? With one lover and one hater of the franchise nothing can go how they want it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Hi,_  
 _this is the first story I've ever written so take it with a pinch of salt, if I make any constant spelling mistakes feel free to let me know English is not my native language so yeah._  
 _And yes there will be mild use of language, aka swearing._  
Notable things of my writing:  
World event.  
Narrator: Speech.  
 _Narrator: toughts._  
 **POV: Me (just to show that we're somewhere else now, at the same time, y'know kinda usefull to have don't you think?)**  
 **The following content is rewritten, the original is available on the site.**

**Prologue: All you needed to know**

* * *

  
Charlie and Nathan have been friends for a long time.  
They even live together, they're not gay though.  
Charlie is supposed to be smart, and Nathan the opposite.  
In this world; purposely not given a name, they are here to fight the evil they're probably pretty good at it, to be fair due to the fact that villains like to have speeches they usualy just take them out before they can do anything major.  
But not today, no today was different, today was Wednesday wich isn't important but still.  
As you might've guessed I'm rather bored and sarcastic, which is good meaning I don't usualy daze off when something happens, unless it's not something of intrest, but I guess we all have that.  
Anyway I'm getting off topic.  
I'm sure you've heard of Pokémon, if you haven't then why are you even here.  
I myself quite like Pokémon, I've played the games, watched the anime, sung the songs, attempted to draw the art...  
But my freind he doesn't really like it, now hate is a strong word, he rather dislikes it then hate, I think, he hates Ash the protagonist don't know why, maybe because he doesn't age?  
But that's a problem as this is a PMD story, and not liking Pokémon doesn't really scream like it's going to be useful, or helpful at all.  
Okay so now that you know a bit of who we are and what we're like let's get into the prologue.

 **POV: Nathan**  
Nathan was walking back home coming from the mall.  
Nathan: Ugh, why does all this stuff have to be so heavy?  
He was nearly back home when he saw an alley he didn't remember being there.  
Nathan: Hm?  
He walked into it.  
Nathan: The heck is this?  
???: Are you lost kid?  
Nathan: What do you want.  
???: Way to make a first impression.  
Nathan: Real funny, so wanna make clear what your purpose is before I bash your face in?  
???: Relax, I'm here to make an offer.  
Nathan: What kind?  
???: One you cannot refuse.  
 _Nathan: Why do I have a bad feeling about this._  
Nathan: I doubt that, go on.  
???: Well you see ther is this world in need and-  
Nathan: Thats not an offer thats a favor. _stupid_  
Nathan: And i'm not in the mood for a favor right now.  
???: But-  
Nathan: Not intrested.  
???: You need to listen g-  
Nathan: Um what part of no do you not understand?  
Nathan walked away.  
 _???: He's not getting away so easily._  
Nathan got back home and opened the door.  
Charlie: What took you so long.  
Nathan: Wow you're really picky about five minutes.  
Charlie: More like you texted me twelve minutes ago that you were finished.  
Nathan: There was this weird man.  
Nathan put the bags on the table.  
Charlie: What do you mean?  
Nathan: That.  
Charlie: Yeah yeah I mean what made him weird.  
Nathan: Oh he said he had an offer.  
Charlie: What offer?  
Nathan: More like a favor; he said that there was a world in need.  
Charlie: Oh really, that happens all the time, nothing special.  
Nathan: Sure.  
In the evening.  
 _POV: Charlie_  
Charlie was prepairing to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and such.  
 _Charlie: I realy wonder what he saw, but he is near impossible to get information out of, I guess that might be a good thing._  
Nathan shouted from downstairs; still awake.  
Nathan: Hey! How old is this cheese!?  
Charlie: How would I know, it wouldn't be there if it were to be expired!  
Nathan Okay!  
 _Charlie: Where was I? Oh it doesn't matter I just want to sleep._  
Charlie went to bed.

**End of prologue.**

* * *

_Please don't judge a book by it's prologue :)_   
_Please keep critisism constructive thanks in advance._

_~Le loempia_


	2. Chapter one: A world without exit

**Chapter one: A world without exit**

* * *

  
Charlie and Nathan have while they've been sleeping been transported to the Pokémon world, wich is convinient and predictable.  
Charlie has been turned into a riolu wich is his favorite non-evolved Pokémon.  
And Nathan? Well what do you do when someone doesn't have a favorite? That's right you pick a random one, out of a selection of course as if he would be a ledgendairy I'd just have to write one short boring chapter and thats not fun so I'm not doing that.  
So we've decided on eevee for him, doubt that'll be fine but so will all choises be, as he's not realy a fan.  
POV: Charlie  
Charlie woke up from his slumber in a forest, also predictable and cliché.  
 _Charlie: Ugh, where am I?_  
He look's around his surroundings.  
 _Charlie: I don't remember sleeping in a forest, and what's that? An eevee? Great, somehing to make the situation even more wierd than it had to be._  
He looked down at his hands or paws seeing that they we're not the same as yesterday.  
 _Charlie: Great, fucking great._  
 _Charlie: Knowing this situation, that eevee is likely someone I know, maybe someone I don't know maybe saw yesterday could be._  
Charlie gently moved the eevee from side to side, waking it up in the process.  
Nathan: Did I... oversleep again?  
Nathan: I forgot to turn on my al-  
He was cut off as he looked up at the creature above him.  
Nathan: I think i'll go sleep now.  
Charlie: No.  
Nathan: Charlie?  
Charlie: No... yes, what is it?  
Nathan: What happend?  
Charlie: Don't know you tell me.  
Nathan: Do I look like I know what happend?  
Charlie: Don't, look at yourself please.  
Nathan: Something wrong?  
Charlie: Likely, now before you look at yourself I'd like to get something to attemp to cover up my ears.  
Nathan: Are you saying I'll scream?  
Charlie: Perhaps.  
Charlie picked up some leaves and proceeded to stuff them in his ears.  
Charlie: Okay now you can look at yourself.  
Nathan looked at himeslf.  
Nathan: Ah no.  
Charlie: What?  
Nathan: How will I walk around on all fours?  
Charlie: Is that realy all you're concerned about now?  
Nathan: Kill me.  
Charlie: No.  
Nathan: Why?  
Charlie: If I did I'd end up in jair, I don't want that.  
Nathan: You're implying that you would kill me.  
Charlie: No.  
Suddenly a charmander walked closer to them.  
???: Hello?  
Charlie: And who might you be?  
Ryan: I'm Ryan, you?  
Charlie: I'm Charlie and this is my freind Nathan, please ignore him.  
Nathan: Hey!  
Ryan: Okay... what brings you here?  
Charlie: Oh I don't know?  
Ryan: You don't know?  
Charlie: Yeah, why?  
Ryan: Oh I just found it weird that you don't know why you're here I mean why would you come here f you don't know why you're here?  
Charlie: I just woke up.  
Ryan: Did you get attacked?  
Charlie: No...  
Ryan: Oh okay I guess?  
Ryan: Man he's acting strange.  
Ryan: You know where you need to go?  
Charlie: No.  
Nathan: End me.  
Ryan looked confused as Charlie slapped his paw in fromt of Nathan's mouth.  
Charlie: What he ment is, how do we get out!?  
Ryan: The forest?  
Charlie: Also.  
Ryan: I can show you the exit.  
Charlie: Yes please.  
They followed Ryan.  
Nathan: Hey! I can't walk!  
Ryan: Are you ingured.  
Nathan: No.  
Charlie: I'll carry you!  
Charlie picked Nathan up.  
Charlie: Are you heave or am I just weak.  
Nathan: Weak.  
Charlie: Thanks.  
Nathan: You're welcome.  
 _Ryan: What have I gotten myself into?_  
Ryan: So where do you guys live?  
Charlie: Earth.  
Ryan: Like the ground?  
Charlie: No.  
Ryan: Then I am afraid we're not on the same page here.  
Charlie: Then I don't know where we live.  
Ryan: You guys want to stay at my place.  
Charlie: Thanks bu-  
Nathan: Yeah.  
Ryan: Great follow me.  
Ryan dashed off towoards the exit.  
Charlie: Thanks idiot.  
They followed ryan.  
Ryan: Allright we're here in our city, what do you guys think? Truly magnificent isn't it?  
Charlie: Your city gave me astmha.  
Nathan: I like it.  
 _Ryan: That's some mixed results._  
Ryan: Okay.  
Charlie: So can we see where we can reside?  
Ryan: Sure follow me.  
Charlie and Nathan came after Ryan to his house.  
Ryan: You guys can sleep in the guest room.  
Charlie: Alright.  
Charlie went into the room, and set nathan down on one of the beds.  
Nathan: What kind of bed is this shit.  
Charlie: Hay, I guess.  
Nathan: Is everyone here a peasant or something.  
Charlie: Isn't that everyone that isn't the king or president?  
Nathan: Maybe.  
Nathan: Also please explain, this.  
He said pointing at himself.  
Charlie: Tomorrow, I'm tired.  
Nathan: Already?  
Charlie: Easy talk, you're not the guy who had to carry a seven kilo lazy ass on his back are you?  
Nathan: Okay fine, but keep your promise.  
Charlie: Yeah yeah.  
POV: Ryan  
 _Ryan: Those guys surely we're strange._  
 _Ryan: I should probably tell him I found some wierdos, he'll probably know what to do with them._  
 _Ryan: Let's call him._  
Night came and the people went to bed.

  
End of chapter one

* * *

  
Thanks for reading, feel free to let me know if I made any spelling mistakes, and keep the critisism constructive :)  
~le loempia


	3. Chapter two: What could a human even do?

**Chapter two: What could a human even do?**

* * *

  
POV: Ryan  
Ryan dailed the phone number of his guild master, predicatble am I right?  
Ryan: Hi guild master, I think I might've fond something of your intrest.  
Guild master: What is it?  
Ryan: Well you see I recently found two Pokémon in a nearby forest and I tought you might know what to do.  
Guild master: Oh I sure do.  
Ryan: So when would you like to see me?  
Guild master: As soon as you can please.  
Ryan: Okay, I don't know when they will be up so I'll just wait.  
Guild master: Please do get some sleep.  
Ryan: Okay miss.

POV: Charlie  
Charlie woke up from his bed, if you could call it that.  
It was quite early in the morning.  
Charlie walked to the doorknob and unlocked it, he then walked to the main room where Ryan was already sitting.  
Ryan: You up already?  
Charlie: Yeah, what time is it?  
Ryan: It's 6 AM.  
Charlie: Oh, How long have you been up for?  
Ryan: I've been up for a few hours.  
Charlie: What! Did you sleep well, was I too loud?  
Ryan: No not at all, it's something else.  
Charlie: Oh alright.  
Charlie sat down on a chair.  
Ryan: Is Nathan up yet.  
Charlie: No, thats why I'm here, so he won't leave the room  
Ryan: How comes?  
Charlie: He's having trouble walking.  
Ryan: Still?  
Charlie: Yes, why not like he was hurt or anything.  
Ryan: He said that, but I doubt it, why would he otherwise be unable to walk?  
Charlie: That... is not important right now.  
Nathan: Charlie!  
Charlie stood up and walked back to the door.  
Charlie: What is it.  
Nathan: Carry me.  
Charlie: Ugh, fine.  
Charlie picked Nathan up again.  
Charlie: You know you should try walking more by yourself, I don't want to carry you around all the time.  
Nathan: Nah, this is fine.  
Charlie: For you.  
Charlie walked with Nathan back to the main room.  
Nathan: Hey you got ice cream?  
Ryan: It's December.  
Nathan: I don't care.  
Ryan: Yeah but I still have no ice cream.  
Nathan: Oh.  
Charlie rolled his eyes.  
Ryan: Would you guys be intrested if I showed you around.  
Charlie: Like I have anything better to do.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Ryan unlocked the door and Charlie and Nathan followed him outside.  
They never realy got a good look at the city exept for the entrance that deserved an unfunny comment.  
The bulding were of varying sizes, while humans were overall quite similar in size Pokémon were kind of the oposite of that stretching from a few centimeters to several meters.  
Charlie: Aren't these buildings a bit inconvinient.  
Ryan: Depends on your size.  
Nathan: Okay now where can we find ice cream.  
Charlie: Nathan, we're not here for ice cream.  
Ryan: Charlie is right I'm showing you the city, I don't even think they'd sell it at this time.  
Nathan: Damn true.  
They walked a bit further trough the streets.  
Charlie: Where are we going.  
Ryan: You'll see.  
Nathan: Is it ice cream.  
Charlie: Shut up about ice cream.  
Nathan: Yeah it's getting old.  
Ryan: We're here.  
Ryan stopped infront of a cilindrical building quite tall with a picture of an arcanine on it.  
Nathan: What's this  
Charlie: This is a cliche.  
Ryan: No this is our guild.  
Charlie: Thats what I said, cliche.  
Ryan: That is a different word.  
Charlie: No I'm pretty sure they're synonims.  
Nathan: They're not.  
Charlie: Silence.  
Charlie: Anyways Ryan why are we here?  
Ryan: Oh I er, I want to, to show, no um, I tought the guild master can take you, no I meant help you, yeah that.  
Ryan smiled uncomfortably.  
Charlie: Somehow I find that hard to believe.  
Ryan: W... why?  
Charlie: I don't know maybe because you took 3 times longer then you needed to.  
Ryan: Oh.  
Nathan: Let's head inside!  
Ryan: Yes, this way.  
Charlie: Aw jeez.  
Charlie and Nathan followed Ryan into the guild as he walked to a door in the back.  
Ryan: Please be nice to the guild master, she wont like it if you don't act serious.  
Charlie: Then I'll put Nathan next to the door.  
Ryan: Why?  
Nathan: No then I'll look suspicious.  
Charlie: Okay fine, but keep your mouth shut or else.  
Nathan: Okay fine.  
 _Nathan: I just wanted ice cream._  
Ryan opend the door where the guild master was sitting.  
Charlie and Nathan followed him inside.  
Guild master: Greetings, my name is Laia what brings you here today.  
Nathan: I wan't ic-  
He was immediately cut off when Charlie started speaking.  
Charlie: I don't know Ryan brought us here.  
Charlie: Please tell her what we are here for.  
Ryan: Me?  
Charlie: Yes, you're the only Ryan here aren't you.  
Ryan: Yes.  
Ryan: Miss there where the mon's I talked to you about.  
Charlie: You did what?  
Laia: Oh I see, so would you two be intrested in joining the guild.  
Ryan & Nathan: What.  
Charlie: I said it was a cliche.  
Ryan: Was this what you meant by 'I sure do'?  
Laia: You mean't something else?  
Ryan: Uh...  
Laia: Anyhow what do you say?  
Charlie: Well, no, you see I'm quite useless and there's a reason he's on my head.  
Nathan: I'm not useless.  
Charlie: You have no idea, how useless you are right now.  
Laia: Hold up let the eevee speak.  
Laia: What can you do?  
Nathan: I don't know punch people i guess.  
Charlie facepalmed.  
Laia: Eevee can't learn a punch move, can you use tackle maybe?  
Nathan: What are you talking about, I am totaly able to punch people.  
Laia: Sure but can you use tackle?  
Nathan: Probably not.  
Charlie: See you're useless afterall.  
Nathan: Shut up.  
Charlie: I don't think we'll be much of an asset to you, so I think we'll pass, thanks for your offer.  
Charlie: was walking back to the door when Laia still had something to say.  
Laia: Hold on, what if I paid you money?  
Nathan: I'm sold.  
Charlie: I don't need money.  
Laia: Is there something else that you'd want?  
Nathan: Ice cream.  
Charlie: A way to get out of here, but I don't think this will help me accompish that.  
Nathan: You're saying you'll leave me?  
Charlie: No of course not.  
Laia: Well okay then, but feel free to come back if you've changed your mind.  
Charlie walked out of the door.  
Ryan: Wait.  
Charlie: Hm.  
Ryan: There's still some things to show you in the city, if you're planning to go on your own it could be handy if you get in trouble.  
Charlie: Oh okay.  
Ryan followed Charlie and Nathan out the guild.  
 _Laia: what a weird couple._

  
End of chapter two

* * *

  
Thank's for reading feel free to let me know if any words are misspelled please keep in mind that a typo can happen :) Keep the critisism constructive.

~le loempia


	4. Chapter three: The world still spins when you're away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is important for later...

_Sometimes I feel like the narrator has its own personality..._   
_How's the jokes, I needa step up my game of being funny?_

  
**Chapter three: The world still spins when you're away**

* * *

  
Remember I metioned back in the prolouge that Charlie and Nathan used to fight the evil?  
Well what did they fight against you ask, or not.  
Well they fought against their arch nemesis Jeak (prenounced as jake) and his assistant Ronald, who is not very good at his job but Jeak can't find anyone else for the task.  
Jeak is rather small only being 1 meter 61 (5"4') and Ronald was by far the tallest man in town at 2 meters (6"7') that's taller than Nathan, speaking of that their original lengts were 1 meter 75 (5"9') for Charlie and 1 meter 85 (6"1') for Nathan if you were wondering.  
They reside in a big tower near the edge of their (human) city its quite large while most of the floors are just a large elevator while the top is more large cilindrical room with a needle at the top almost like a radio tower.  
POV: Jeak  
Ronald came storming trough my door.  
Ronald: Sir!  
Jeak: What!? Didn't your mom learn you any manners? Knock before you enter.  
Ronald: Yes sir, but this is important.  
Jeak: Okay what is it, but don't waste my time with any nonsense please.  
Ronald: Yep, so have you heared that Charlie and Nathan are gone?  
Jeak: No I haven't, where have they gone off to.  
Ronald: That's the issue, we don't know.  
Jeak: What do you mean, I don't know?  
Ronald: I heard it's like they suddenly disapeared off the earth's surface.  
Jeak: No Charlie and Nathan, means I could do anything I would be able to do what ever I want!  
Jeak took a sip of his rosemary tea that was sitting on his desk, almost like he was Brittish the tea must've gotten to his head.  
Jeak then turned his chair around towoards his dashboard of shady buttons.  
Jeak: What should I do today, remove the element oxygen, explode earths core or perhaps i should remove the atmosphere? I am just messing with you Ronald, that is no fun it would be to easy, It's futile to just win, It's a one step system, a pay to win game.  
Ronald: Sir?  
Jeak: Oh, I will just be beating a multiplayer game on my own so to speak, Ronald it's not fun to just do something without there being something to stop me.  
Ronald: Sir, calm down they have freinds that can stop you?  
Jeak: Oh they do have freinds? Well what can they do.  
Ronald: @everone you on discord, or steal you card keys I guess.  
Jeak: Ronald you imbecile, that is not what I mean.  
Ronald: Oh.  
Jeak: Ronald we ought to find Charlie and Nathan quickly I'm getting inpacient, go go get yourself an use in this world.  
Ronald: Yes sir.  
Ronald went down the elevator.  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
Jack: Fuck why do I still have that thing, Oh I better get down before they think I'm an asshole.  
Jeak went down the elevator and opend the front door.  
Jeak looked a bit pissed at the dark man wearing a black coat and hat on his doorstep.  
Jeak: What?  
???: Hello, I heared that you wanted to know where Charlie and Nathan might be?  
Jeak: Oh wow yes true, please come in.  
The man followed Jeak inside the elavator to his office.  
Jeak: Please take a chair.  
???: Thanks.  
Jeak: Want some tea?  
???: No I'm good.  
Jeak: Okay I'm Jeak who might you be.  
Void: You can call me Void for now.  
Jeak: Odd name.  
Jeak: Allright 'Void' please tell me where they are.  
Void: I sent them off into another world, as a punishment for being rude.  
Jeak: Ah haha, you must surely have a heart of evil then.  
Void: Debatably.  
Jeak: Well is there any way we could get to that world and them.  
Void: Yes but not in the form that you are in right now.  
Jeak: That would be not very good, is there another way?  
Void: Yes but my power is low to send us there.  
Jeak: So how do we get you 'power'?  
Void: You'd need to obtain pure dark energy.  
Jeak: We could find that here?  
Void: Likely.  
Jeak: Okay good, I will call my assistant.  
POV: Ronald  
Ronald was walking over the streets.  
Ronald: What shall I do, steal some kid's stuff?  
Ronalds phone rang.  
Ronald: Oh.  
He picked up the phone.  
Ronald: Whats up?  
Jeak: Ronald I have this man who knows where Charlie and Nathan are.  
Ronald: Oh realy.  
Jeak: Yes, now I called you for assistance, he want's 'pure dark energy' from me in order to get us to them.  
 _Ronald: I hope this isn't a scam._  
Ronald: Okay sir, I will be coming.  
Jeak: Good.  
Jeak hung up  
POV: Jeak  
Jeak put the phone back on the standard.  
Void: So?  
Jeak: Void, I think we've got ourselves a deal.

  
End of chapter three

* * *

  
Next chapter will be back in the Pokémon world I promise, but this is important too.  
Anyway keep the critisim constructive and feel free to let me know any misspelled words.  
~le loempia


	5. Chapter four: You're not free yet

~~_Navar and Spinaltapdancer, I nearly died laughing at your discord messages lol._ ~~   
_This chapter will be back in the Pokémon world ike I stated last time._

  
**Chapter four: You're not free yet**

* * *

  
POV: Charlie  
Ryan: So, That's basicly everything there is to see here.  
Charlie: Okay, though I don't think I'll be making much use of it yet.  
Ryan: Why?  
Charlie: Let's just say I'm broke.  
Ryan: How much do you have then?  
Charlie: Like super broke.  
Ryan: Oh, atleast enough for food right.  
Charlie: No.  
Nathan: No ice cream?  
Ryan: Well in that case take these apples, I don't want anyone starving today.  
Charlie: Thanks.  
Charlie put the apples somewhere unrealistic, like look at the game sprites where does all this stuff go? Aah.  
Charlie: I guess I'll go now.  
Ryan: Okay maybe we'll meet again.  
Charlie: Yeah.  
Charlie walked off into a pathway at the opposite side of the city from were they enterd.  
Charlie: Okay now we're alone.  
Nathan: Okay.  
Charlie: So you wanted me to explain 'this' correct?  
Nathan: Yes please.  
Charlie: I don't have any idea what happend!  
Nathan: Do you know what I am?  
Charlie: Well you are what they'd call an eevee... wich is a Pokémon, wich you don't like.  
Nathan: So you should reconsider killing me.  
Charlie: Maybe.  
Nathan: Yes.  
Charlie: So what if I could turn you back, still want to die.  
Nathan: What!? You can do that? What are you waiting for.  
Charlie: I said what if.  
Nathan: Aww.  
Nathan: So hey remember that weird dog thing?  
Charlie: *cough*  
Nathan: She said if I could do tackle, how would I do tackle Charlie?  
Charlie: Well um, in the anime t-  
Nathan: The what?  
Charlie: *nose inhale*  
Charlie: In this style of Japanese film and television animation, typically aimed at adults as well as children centered around Pokémon they shout the attacks name before doing it.  
Nathan: Doesn't that ruin the suprise?  
Charlie: Yes but I don't know how easy or hard it would be were you not to say the name.  
Nathan: So I should just say it now?  
Charlie: No first you need to acquire the ability of moving your legs in a certain way to get around.  
Nathan: The fuck are you saying?  
Charlie: You, need, to, walk.  
Nathan: Ooh, I see what you mean.  
Charlie Put Nathan down on the grownd.  
Charlie: Okay now walk.  
Nathan: How?  
Charlie: Try walking like you normaly would, but do the movement the otherway with the same arm so they come together.  
Nathan tried what Charlie suggested.  
Nathan: Hey that works, kinda.  
Charlie: good because I won't be carrying you any longer.  
Nathan tried running at a tree, proceeds to hit his head.  
Charlie: I said say the move name.  
Nathan: But that's cringe.  
POV: Laia  
Ryan was walking in the hall when he passed Laia's door.  
Laia: Ryan, can I talk to you?  
Ryan: Uh, yes.  
Ryan walked inside the room.  
Laia: Ryan, do you know why they we're acting so strange?  
Ryan: Who?  
Laia: The riolu and eevee you brought in earlier today.  
Ryan: Oh, well when I first met them they were already like that.  
Laia: Did they say anything out of the ordinairy?  
Ryan: They were mostly just acting very confused, like they woke up after a 2000 year slumber or something stupid like that.  
Laia: Ryan do you ever think there might be a possibility they were human?  
Ryan: What, human?  
Laia: I am serious, from what I could find theres over 200 stories on archiveofourown.org that have this same issue, so it is pretty common.  
Ryan: Sorry?  
Laia: It seems pretty common for humans to act that way as they are sometimes very confused and if they aren't very selfaware.  
Ryan: Alright I guess.  
Laia: And on top of all that they are usualy here for a reason, a very important one in fact, that if they wouldn't ave come our world would be in big trouble.  
Ryan: Okay and what do I have to do with all of this?  
Laia: Ryan, I want you to talk to them and verify that this is the case.  
Ryan: Okay I think I might know where they are.  
Laia: Okay good go after them and don't forget t-  
Ryan: I have to go now, my Hot Pockets™ are waiting.  
Ryan scurried out the door.  
 _Laia: I hope he does what I told him to do._  
POV: Charlie  
Nathan was still attempting to bash the trees with his head.  
Charlie: Stop, you're going to faint this way.  
Nathan: I do not care right now.  
Charlie: I have nothing to heal you with.  
Nathan: If you're dead you're dead.  
Charlie: This isn't a nuzlocke.  
Nathan: A what?  
Charlie: Never mind.  
Suddenly Charlie saw something in the bushes.  
He turned at it and feinted to scare it off.  
Nathan: What are you doing?  
Charlie: Something was spying at us.  
Nathan: Did it have something edible.  
Charlie: Stop talking about food.  
Charlie saw somehing in the distance that resembled a charmander.  
Charlie: Oh lord is that Ryan?

End of chapter four

* * *

I slept like 6 hours today.  
Keep the critisism constructive and feel free to tell me if there are any spelling errors.  
~le lomepia


	6. Chapter five: And the truth comes out

**Chapter five: And the truth comes out**

* * *

  
POV: Charlie  
Ryan was running up to the two.  
Ryan: Oh there you are.  
Charlie: What is it?  
Ryan: Well, you see Laia had a question for you two.  
Charlie: Oh, well what is it.  
Ryan: She um, liked to know if you maybe were humans before I met you.  
Nathan: Yes.  
Charlie: Cease.  
Charlie held his paw against Nathan's mouth.  
Charlie: Please do ignore him, he likes to joke around.  
Ryan: Okay sure.  
Charlie: Anyways, nah I'd like to not awnser your question right now.  
Ryan: Oh it's not my question.  
Charlie: Yeah yeah you get the point.  
Ryan: Hm alright, so but... why?  
Charlie: How do I know if I can even trust you and your guild.  
Ryan: Trust me? But I do a good job right? Why would you not trust me.  
Charlie: Your cliche master?  
Ryan: My what?  
Charlie: Oh pardon me, I meant your guild master, what a stupid cunt I must be.  
Ryan: Why would Laia not be trustable.  
Nathan got free from charlie.  
Nathan: She didn't give me my ice cream.  
Charlie: You don't know how much I wan't to slap this annoyance right now.  
Charlie: No, not that idiot.  
Charlie: Sorry Ryan, I just mean, do you know her well enough?  
Ryan: Actualy, no.  
Nathan: So that means we can tell you whether we were humans or not right?  
Charlie: What? No, did you catch like half of our conversation or something.  
Nathan: I think i hit my head too hard thats all.  
Charlie: Oh, well then please hit your head too soft next time.  
Nathan: Easier said then done.  
Charlie: Anyways Ryan I'm sorry but I can't awnser the question right now unless you've verified that you're trustable with this information.  
Ryan: Should we go and meet Laia, see if she can explain herself.  
Charlie: Sure why not, not like it will make a difference.  
They followed Ryan back to the guild.  
Ryan: I can see Nathan can walk again.  
Nathan: Again? I just learned walking dude, what is this nonsense.  
Ryan: Oh, what okay.  
They arrived.  
Ryan: Ladies go first.  
It was awfully silent and no-one moved.  
Charlie: I'll take that as an insult, so Ryan you go first.  
Ryan: Fine, if that will get ya moving.  
Ryan went inside, and Charlie and Nathan followed him.  
They went to Laia's room.  
Laia: Oh hi Ryan you back? I see you've brought them here, you got a response?  
Ryan: Nah, they wanted to talk to you.  
Nathan: Yeah I want ice cream right fucking now.  
Charlie: Silence peasant.  
Charlie: Laia, we would like to know if you are trustworthy of keeping our information.  
Laia: Me not trustworthy? I can be trusted, if I wasn't I'd probably not be running this guid.  
Charlie: What are you willing to do with this information.  
Laia: I'm trying to help, plus humans always have a goal in this world.  
Charlie: Allright well, no we're not.  
_Charlie: That is a total lie._  
Nathan: What?  
Laia: I don't believe you.  
Charlie: Why.  
Laia: I don't know, maybe the way you were talking, if you truly are Pokémon then why are you concerned about my trustability?  
Charlie: Oooh, you're not stupid I see, oh yeah we're definitly humans for sure.  
Nathan: Yeah.  
_Ryan: I have no idea if they are being serious right now._  
Laia: Okay, I understand.  
Charlie: Can we leave now.  
Ryan: Oh that reminds me laia, my Hot Pokects™ are still waiting for me.  
Laia: Are you serious right now? You just said they were done.  
Ryan: Oh no no no, this is infact my second heating session.  
Nathan: I am scared.  
Laia: You can leave, but are you alright on your own? You know the guild has free shelter.  
Charlie: Yeah yeah, but I'm still not intrested.  
Nathan: Charlie, ever wonderd what would happen if I just eat solid ice instead of ice cream.  
Charlie: Nathan, now is not the time, our readers will get bored at old jokes.  
Nathan: Oh.  
Charlie: Anyway we'll be off then.  
Laia: Okay, stay safe.  
Nathan: There's no pandemic here right?  
Charlie: Silence.  
POV: Ryan  
Ryan went to his room in the guild.  
_Ryan: Hot Pokets ha, dumbassses._  
_Ryan: So she was right hm, they were humans, never would've guessed._  
_Ryan: Well they were acting strange._  
_Laia walked up to Ryan's room._  
Laia: Ryan?  
Ryan: Yes?  
Laia: What will you do now?  
Ryan: Um, I'll do a mission I guess.  
Laia: Ryan, listen you realy do need a teammate.  
Ryan: But I'm alright on my own miss!  
Laia: Maybe you are but it's kind of a requirement...  
Laia: Ryan, back when i accepted you into the guild I tought that would've been the first thing you'd do.  
Ryan: But I did missions, I did them good right.  
Laia: Yes but apart from those few mishaps, they kinda ruined your reputation.  
Ryan: Oh.  
Laia: So please go look for a teammate it realy softens your suffering.  
Ryan: Okay miss.  
Laia walked out the door.  
Ryan closed the door. (rude >:( )  
_Ryan: Teammate, where am I going to get one?_  
_Ryan: No-one likes me._

**End of chapter five**

* * *

  
Thank's for reading, please if there any spelling mistakes feel free to let me know unless it's a typo, and keep the critisism constructive.  
~Le loempia


	7. Charpter six: Splitting our paths.

_Sorry this is a late chapter, we were benching digimon._

**Charpter six: Splitting our paths.**

* * *

  
POV: Charlie  
Charlie and Nathan were walking on the same path they've been on before Ryan interupted.  
Charlie: Allright where were we?  
Nathan: I know, I was busy attempting suicide.  
Charlie: Oh I hope not.  
Nathan started bashing his head against a tree again.  
Charlie: Stop that, one time you'll die.  
Nathan: That's the point.  
Charlie stopped Nathan in his tracks.  
Charlie: Please focus, we should get going and not waste time.  
Nathan: I'm not wasting time.  
Charlie: No, what!? You are, you're trying to kill yourself.  
Nathan: That's not wasting time.  
Charlie: Um, yes for what we're doing right now it is.  
Charlie and Nathan continued walking.  
Nathan: So what are we going to do now?  
Charlie: We're switching to Ryan's point of view as I have no clue what is interesting to do.  
Nathan: Wait wh-  
POV: Ryan  
Ryan woke up from his bed.  
 _Ryan: Aw man, partner? How will I go about that?_  
Ryan opend his door and went out into the main hall of the guild.  
 _Ryan: Laia would expect me to look inside the guid, so instead I'm going to look outside._  
Ryan walked towoards the main hall.  
Laia walked past.  
Laia: Oh, Ryan you out already.  
Ryan: I'm going to search for a partner.  
Laia: Can't you do that in the guild?  
Ryan: Maybe.  
Laia: Well alright then.  
 _Ryan: Phew now where will I find a partner._  
As Ryan walked towoards the door he saw a bunch of mons sitting by the television.  
Ryan: What are you doing?  
???: We're benching Digimon.  
Ryan: What!?  
Ryan walked confused out of the door.  
 _Ryan: Okay well what would be the best place to find a partner._  
 _Ryan: Oh I know, the center of town. But I can't just start shouting that I need a partner, that'd be wierd and out of context, so instead I'm going to buy a partner._  
Ryan walked to the center of town.  
 _Ryan: Okay Ryan don't act stupid._  
Ryan opend the door to the "Partner store" and walked up to the store manager.  
Ryan: Uh, I'd like one partner please.  
POV: Charlie  
Nathan: So you think we'll find a village or something soon?  
Charlie: You're more likely to trip on a rock when you keep looking at me.  
Nathan tripped over a rock.  
Charlie: See?  
Nathan: You're a dick.  
Charlie: Hey it's not my fault, now get up.  
Nathan: It is.  
Charlie: I gave you a suggestion.  
Nathan: A not so good one.  
???: What do you think you're doing here?  
Suddenly a Linoone had appeared infront of them.  
Nathan: Dying.  
Charlie: Shut up, we're exsiting.  
???: Existing?  
Charlie: Yes.  
???: I'll make you regret existing.  
Charlie: No you wont, we already are.  
???: Oh, I will make you regret it even more.  
Charlie: I don't think so.  
Charlie picked up nathan.  
Nathan: Hey!  
Charlie walked around the Linoone ignoring whatever it had to shout back.  
Nathan: What was that?  
Charlie: An.. idiot, but now we need to continue walking.  
Nathan: Why do we need to walk?  
Charlie: So we can get away.  
Nathan: Why do we need to get away.  
Charlie: So you won't regret existing even more.  
Nathan: But I want to regret existing.  
Charlie: You are already.  
Nathan: Oh okay, so please put me down now?  
Charlie: Okay.  
Charlie put Nathan down.  
Nathan: Thank you.  
Nathan: So what do we do now?  
Charlie: I guess we go find a place to stay.  
Nathan: How about in the forest?  
Charlie: I realy don't fancy being eaten alive right now, maybe tomorow.  
Nathan: Okay then we'll sleep in the forest tomorow.  
Charlie: I was being sarcastic.  
Charlie: But seriously where are we sleeping?  
Nathan: We could go back to Ryan.  
Charlie: No, we just got here and went past that 'Idiot'.  
Nathan: True.  
Charlie: You know what let's just continue walking maybe we'll find something.  
Charlie and Nathan continued walking.  
POV: Laia  
 _Laia: I wonder if Ryan is realy getting a partner._  
 _Laia: He went outside the guild to get one, wich is a bit strange I'd admit, I wonder wherehe's going to find one._  
 _Laia: I would've just looked around the guild there's plenty of partnerless members._  
 _Laia: And then theres those two who he brought here, he could've asked them but they didn't seem to be intrested._  
 _Laia: I hope they are doing alright they probably have no place to stay, this could've been a place for them to stay, well I'm not here to decide what they do._  
 _Laia: I just hoped to stay in touch, humans are a special thing, they come to complete a goal, and if they don't know what their goal is that could be dissasterous for us and everyone else, if only._  
 _Laia: I guess I'll be back to work._  
Laia continued her daily work.

  
**En** **d of chapter six**

* * *

  
Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side.  
Please help me deicde who Ryan's partner should be please let me know.  
Feel free to tell me if I made any spelling errors, and keep the critisism constructive.


	8. Chapter seven: They have none of the good stuf but they have Windows 95

So I'd like to know whom Ryan's partner should be, also I should've started earlier on this chapter.

**Chapter seven: They have none of the good stuf but they have Windows 95**

* * *

POV: Charlie  
Charlie: So Nathan were do we go to sleep.  
Nathan: I dunno in a lake?  
Charlie: Then we would drown.  
Nathan: Not in a lake?  
Charlie: No.  
Nathan: In a lake?  
Charlie: No.  
Nathan: Okay.  
Suddenly static noise could be heared in the distance.  
Charlie: What is that?  
Nathan: It's coming from the bushes over there.  
Charlie and Nathan walked over to the bushes.  
Nathan: Holy shit it's a laptop!  
Indeed there was an old laptop laying in the grass behind the bushes.  
Charlie: Should we... turn it on?  
Nathan: Sure, why not?  
Charlie tried pressing the power button, wich went not very smooth but he managed to get it.  
The laptop turned on and the fammiliar Windows 95 boot screen popped up.  
 _Charlie: Hold on._  
Nathan: Hey it might need a password though.  
To thier supprise the laptop went straight to the desktop.  
Charlie: Strange.  
An unnamed window popped up on screen.  
 _Charlie: What?_  
A face appeared within the window and started speaking in an unnaturaly realistic voice.  
???: Greetings!  
Nathan: Ugh it talks.  
Charlie: Shut up.  
Charlie: So who are you?  
???: My name is Microsoft Windows 95 but you can call me Win for short.  
Charlie: How am I so not suprised?  
Nathan: I don't know.  
Charlie: That was sarcasm Nathan.  
Charlie: Anyways Win do you know how to get out of here.  
Win: Please give more information..  
Charlie: How to get back to the human world?  
Win: Human world?  
Charlie: Yes.  
Win: No I don't know.  
Charlie: Can you not like Google it or something?  
Win: What's Google?  
Charlie: What the, um open Internet Explorer.  
Win: Program not found would you like to open File Explorer instead?  
Charlie: No, what do you mean are you that useless? You know Internet can you atleast connect to it.  
Win: No.  
Charlie: Do you know where we can sleep for the night.  
Win: There's a village nearby straight over the pathway.  
Charlie: Okay, c'mon Nathan.  
Charlie and Nathan walked away.  
Win: Are you planning on leaving me here?  
Charlie: Yeah why not.  
Win: I have been sitting here for days now.  
Charlie: Okay that's sad now I'm moving.  
Win: I ment take me, you seem like you're confused and need help.  
Charlie: I...  
Nathan: I do need help yes thank you.  
Charlie: Fine but don't interrupt everything please.  
Win: Allright.  
Charlie picked Win up and carried them under his shoulder.  
Charlie and Nathan walked down the path.  
Charlie: Win how far is this village?  
Win: This village should not be very far from you current location.  
Nathan: Are there any split paths.  
Win: These roads go north untill the end.  
Charlie: Okay we better get moving then.  
Charlie and Nathan continued to walk forward.  
They arrived at a small village with some houses, simple cillindrical houses with hay roofs.  
Charlie: So where would we sleep.  
Win: You can ask someone if they could let you sleep in their house, alternativly you could sleep outside on somehing soft and whatnot.  
Charlie; Well I'm not going to just break into a strangers house and ask them if i could stay for the bight thats a bit strange and I honestly would just close the door on them.  
Win: Isn't that a bit rude.  
Charlie: It is also rude to just go into someones house.  
Nathan: Okay let's just find something to sleep on.  
Charlie: You want rocks.  
Nathan: No.  
Win: Soft surfaces let your spine curve, while hard surfaces provide support. People say the firmness of the floor helps their spine stay straight. But without any scientific proof, it's best to be careful if you have spine problems.  
Charlie: So what you're saying is I should sleep on the pavement.  
Win: If you insist.  
Nathan: So what should we sleep on?  
Win: Sleeping on the back with knee support.  
Nathan: Win I meant on what surface.  
Win: Sleep on the grass and cover yourself if it is too cold.  
Nathan: Allright then.  
Charlie: I don't know about this Win.  
Charlie: I'll just grab some hay from the roofs.  
Win: No, don't steal.  
Charlie: Okay okay, I'll just sleep in the wet grass then.  
Win: Is the grass wet?  
Nathan: No.  
Charlie: laid down on the grass.  
Nathan: Win where do you want to sleep.  
Win: Please don't put me on a wet surface, otherwise any flat surface will do just fine, I can't feel it so.  
Charlie stood up and picked Win up, putting them down on the grass before laying back in bed.

  
End of chapter seven

* * *

  
Feel free to let me know if there's any spelling mistakes, and keep the critisism constructive.  
~Le loempia


	9. Chapter eight: A demostration of how thees fight

Yeah I'm kinda late on this one...

**Chapter eight: A demostration of how thees fight**

* * *

  
**POV: Charlie**  
Charlie and Nathan woke up from their slumber.  
Charlie: Good morning everyone, what will we do today?  
Win: You can-  
They were cut off by Nathan.  
Nathan: We could try to do something with ourselves to get the pace going in... Getting out of here.  
Charlie: Yes but how could we make any significant progress if we're basicly just a bunch of idiots with fetus level knowledge of this worlds inner workings and secrets.  
Win: Not being an idiot, I would suggest getting good use of your moves it could be very helpful in many situations. Of course if you already know your moves then that is all fine.  
Charlie: We don't... Know or moves.  
Nathan: Yeah Win could you tell us?  
Win: Well I can tell you about moves but I can't help you teach yourself moves.  
Nathan: So what moves can I learn?  
Win: At level one Eevee's learn:  
Win: Covet sixty base attack and a hunderd percent accuracy it inflicts damage and steals the target's held item if it is holding any. If the target is not holding an item or the user is already holding an item, it will not steal an item.  
Win: Helping hand a move that will increase the damage done by the user's ally this turn by 50%.  
Win: Tackle a fourty base attack move with a hunderd percent accuracy it has no secondairy effects.  
Win: Growl a hunderd percent accuracy status move that decreases the Attack stat of all adjacent opponents by one stage. It does not affect Pokémon with the Abilities Soundproof, Hyper Cutter, Clear Body, White Smoke, or Full Metal Body.  
Win: Tail whip another hunderd percet accuracy status move that decreases the Defense stat of all adjacent opponents by one stage.  
Win: Would you like me to continue?  
Nathan: No I'm good I don't even know what level I'm at anyway.  
Charlie: So basicly you have two usefull moves and you'll probably end up spamming Covet all the time as it is by far the best of the bunch.  
Win: Depends.  
Charlie: Win if you can't teach us moves then what do we have to do to obtain this valueable knowledge.  
Win: I would ask some other preferably more expirienced people.  
Charlie: Okay, Nathan let's ask some people in town.  
Charlie and Nathan walked off into the village.  
Nathan: How do we approach people?  
Charlie: With speech.  
Nathan: I am not currently in possesion of the appropriate formal speech patrens for the people currently in residence.  
Charlie: Then leave it to me.  
Nathan: Okay!  
Charlie and Nathan walked up to a Pikachu, a Treecko and a Minccino.  
Charlie: Good moring you all, could you do us a favor?  
???: Yes sure, what is it?  
The treecko said  
???: Who are you anyway?  
The Pikachu said.  
Charlie: I am Charlie and this is Nathan, you. We came to ask if you could show us how to preform an attack.  
Tan: Okay sure, my name is Tan.  
The Treecko said.  
Zap: You can call me Zap.  
The Pikachu said.  
Mese: You can call me Mese.  
The Minccino said.  
Tan: Anyway you wanted us to show how to do a move right?  
Charlie: Yes.  
Tan: Well first you need to decide whom you're gonna aim for, for this demostration I will aim for the ground.  
Tan: Then you can shout your move! Unless you're very expirienced wich few induviduals have managed.  
Tan: Leafage!  
Tan used Leafage at the ground.  
Tan jumped into the air firing a spiral of leaves down at the ground before landing.  
Tan: And that's how you preform a move.  
Mese: Oh, can I show a move now?  
Tan: Go ahead!  
Mese: Allright!  
Mese: I'll show you move!  
Mese: Pound!  
Mese used Pound on the ground.  
Mese slapped the grass.  
Mese: There!  
Zap: I guess it's my turn.  
Zap: Okay here I go.  
He said it in a kind of unconfortable way, like he was anxious to do it.  
Zap: knock off!  
Mese: Woah!  
Tan and Charlie watched confusedly.  
Tan: Huh?  
Charlie: What?  
Zap used knock off.  
Zap seemed like he was attempting to get something off the grass, of course there is nothing there so nothing major happened.  
Zap: Want me to do it again?  
He said with a sinister grin on his face.  
Charlie: Hold it!  
Charlie: Pikachu can not learn knock off!  
Charlie walked behind Zap.  
Charlie: But you know who can?  
Charlie grabbed Zap by his tail.  
Zap's illusion wore off...  
Charlie: Zorua.  
Tan: What!? Our freind has been a criminal all along?  
Mese: I have been betrayed, backstabbed and quite possibly bamboozled.  
Nathan: Criminal.  
Tan: Yes this Zorua goes by the name of Zas he has been feared by many furfilling crimes in many places often going unoticed by the mass.  
Nathen: And you.  
Tan: Well... Yes.  
He said with a dissapointed expression on his face.  
Charlie: Well now we have caught you red handed.  
Charlie was still holding Zas up by his tail.  
Zas: And I could've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you!  
Charlie: You really think you could fool me?  
Zas: Yes... Now let me go and beat you!  
Charlie: Ha, no!  
Charlie chuckled.  
Charlie: If you're just going to tell me your plan why would I even let you go?  
Nathan: Everyone we found a criminal!  
He shouted trying to get everyones attention.  
Tan & Mese: Yeah we have!  
They could see the windows of the houses light up as the people awoke.  
???: Hm?  
Zas: Oh shit.  
Tan: Mister mayor this Riolu here has caught the feared criminal Zas in one of his acts!  
???: Oh realy?  
Charlie: Sure did, this fool decided to use knock off instead of an actual move a Pickachu what he was disguised as can actualy use.  
???: Hm okay. Officer come take him away!  
Another Pokémon came up to Charlie and Zas and took Zas with them.  
Zas: Don't think you're going to get away so easily.  
Charlie: Speak for yourself.  
???: Young man thanks a whole lot for saving us from this criminal.  
Tan: I never knew we had a traitor among ourselves...  
???: You know there was a bounty of ten thousand poké for the one who found him.  
Tan: Ten thousand!?  
Charlie: Is that a lot?  
Tan: You're kidding it's a fortune!  
The mayor walked off to grab the money, Charlie and Nathan did find the criminal after all.  
Mese: I wish we had found out sooner...  
Tan: He was acting a little strange at times, I'm suprised he kept it going for so long haha!  
The mayor came back with a bag of money.  
???: Here you go.  
The mayor handed Charlie the ten thousand poké.  
Charlie: Thanks.  
???: No problem.  
The mayor walked off,  
Charlie: Guess we'll head off now, thank you guys for teaching us.  
Tan: No problem.  
Mese: Hope we meet again!  
Charlie: Uh yeah.  
Charlie and Nathan walked off.  
Nathan: Now that we have money we can finaly stay somewhere proper!  
Charlie: Yeah...

End of chapter eight.

* * *

Woo long chapter.  
If you spot any spelling mistakes feel free to let me know, and keep the critisism constructive.  
~Le loempia


	10. Chapter nine: What happens now?

_Ledgends say someone wanted to read this, I doubt that so please review :)_   
_Me boi we have arrived at chapter 9 at last, some more villain action because I didn't think this true._   
_Tell me whom Ryan's parter should be or I'm taking your food._

  
**Chapter nine: What happens now?**

* * *

Taking a little break from the Pokémon world and back in the human world, because otherwise you're gonna forget the events of chapter three. If you haven't read chapter three yet you should It's important to this chapter and the rest of the story's (currently) nonexistant plot.  
This is also one day prior from chapter eight.  
 **POV: Jeak**  
Ronald opend Jeak's door and walked insidde.  
Ronald: Here I am sorry that I'm a bit late sir.  
Jeak: Ah yeah I almost tough you were not coming.  
Ronald: I trust you man.  
Jeak: Good.  
Jeak: Well Ronald as I've said this is Void and we have agreed on gathering pure dark energy to get to Charlie and Nathan and take them down.  
Ronald: Can't you just launch a nuke or something why make it so hard?  
Jeak: You realy do have a small brain, anyway Void say hi to my assistant.  
Void: Hello.  
Ronald: Hi.  
Void: You ae his assistant and you came to help?  
Ronald: Yeah sure, it's not like I have anything better to do.  
Void: That's good.  
Ronald: You think?  
Void: Yes, the more the marrier the say.  
Ronald: Okay then!  
Jeak: Void, where would we even find this pure dark energy of yours?  
Void: Well we could go to earth's core?  
Jeak: Earths core? Are you insane?  
Void: Oh, right you humans cant withstand the heat down there.  
Ronald: Are you implying-  
He was cut off by Void as they continued speaking  
Void: But fear not, there are other places where we can find pure dark energy.  
Ronald: Such as?  
Void: Well... Are there any special monuments or ruins nearby.  
Jeak: Actually yes, if you follow the path next to the city you end up besides a forest and at the end there's a structure.  
Void: What kind of structure.  
Jeak: Like um, it is some sort of stone circle with arches made of stone towering over it, it is a bit broken, vandalized and stuff.  
Void: Perfect, I suggest we go there to see if we have any luck, okay.  
Jeak: Sounds good let's go.  
Ronald: Even if it's quite the walk.  
Void: Let's discuss some other things while we're on our way.  
Jeak: Sure.  
The three used the elevator to go down the tower.  
Void: What way.  
Jeak: We go left twice and then we continue forwards, on the sidewalk unless you fancy getting driven over.  
Void: No, sidewalk is fine.  
Jeak: As you say.  
The three followed Jeak's directions and continued walking.  
Jeak: So Void what did you want to talk about?  
Void: Can we talk when we're oudside the city? I don't think I'd like others to hear my plans and the same probably goes for you as well.  
Jeak: Dang you have a point.  
Ronald: We better get walking, and make it worthwhile I don't want to walk and accomplish nothing. Understand?  
Jeak: But you never accomplish anaything.  
Ronald: Fuck you.  
The three had finnaly arrived at the pathway outside the city, It's not the highway or anything cars are not allowed to drive there.  
Jeak: Alrright folks! This is the path we're ment to follow to get to our destination, please don't whine about your legs hurting or I'll make them hurt for real.  
Void: I wount realy feel that sir.  
Ronald: Don't worry, he's allways like that.  
Ronald got slapped against the shoulder by Jeak.  
Ronald: Aw, why'd you do that?  
Jeak: Oh nothing much, maybe because you we're making fun of me!  
Ronald: You started it!  
Void: Let's not fight people, we ought to not waste our time here, we've got to get to that structure remember?  
Jeak: Yeah let's go, It's just straight from here, take no side paths into the forest, you will go into the forest if you do so, we don't want to get into the forest.  
The three started walking down the path.  
Void: So, you wanted to attack Charlie and Nathan right?  
Jeak: Yeah.  
Void: Why do you want that.  
Jeak: Because we've been enemies for as long as I can remember.  
Void: Since you met?  
Jeak: Since we met.  
Void: Okay so, you understand it might take me some time to send us there after we've got our hands on some pure dark energy.  
Jeak: Uh yeah sure.  
Void: Actually how are you planning to defeat them?  
Jeak: By attacking them.  
Void: Have you tought about the fact they might've gotten stronger than you?  
Jeak: Um, not really.  
Void: Say, would it be a good idea to first weaken them a bit before we join in on the fun?  
Jeak: Sounds good.  
Ronald: But Void... How will we weaken them.  
Void: We sent them a little present, a not so nice one, one that can beat them and weaken them so we can defeat them.  
Jeak: What can we use?  
Void: We can abuse an oversight in reality.  
Jeak: There are no oversights.  
Void: Did I stutter.  
Jeak: No.  
Void: There's an oversight in their reality we can abuse.  
Jeak: What do you suggest we do then?  
Void: We can send the fabled error Pokémon MissingNo.  
Jeak: Pokémon?  
Ronald: Oh Jeak you know, that children game?  
Jeak: I know what Pokémon is Ronald, I meant how are you going to send a non-existant being?  
Void: Oh, yeah we use pure dark energy to do it, so we better get going.  
Jeak: Yeah sure.  
The three walked further on the path.  
Void: So Jeak where do we find this structure?  
Jeak: At the end of the path? I mean I said that like 15 minutes ago.  
Void: And where do we find this stucture's pure dark energy?  
Jeak: I don't know you know that right.  
Void: Presumably I tought maybe you knew that, when we get there I'll do my best.  
Jeak: Good, we're also nearly there so don't worry about that.  
Void: Okay that's good.  
Ronald: My legs hurt.  
Jeak: What did I say you nuisance, we haven't walked 3 kilometers and you start whining about your legs, when will you grow up young man?  
Ronald: I won't.  
Jeak: Ah it doens't matter we're nearly there anyways.  
The three arrived at the sructure.  
Void: This definitly looks like a place where we could find some pure dark energy.  
Jeak: That's good, now how will we take that pure dark energy out of this thing?  
Void: Oh, I say we just suck it out of the ground.  
Jeak: Seriously? And how are we going to do that?  
Void: Oh sorry I forgot you can't do that.  
Void: But don't worry I'll do it myself so you don't have to do it, I'm more than capable to it would be helpful if someone helped me.  
Jeak: Like you said I can't do that so you will have to do it yourself.  
Void: Allright.  
Void went to the middle of the structure, it was built with grey bricks.  
Void: These bricks are in my way, is it okay if I nudge them apart?  
Jeak: I don't own this place so I don't know.  
Ronald: Jeak we're villains! We don't care about the distrution of some unimportant stucture we're here for that pure dark energy remember, don't let this chanche go by just because we have to follow the rules, we con do whatever we want, Charlie and Nathan aren't even here to stop us.  
Jeak: You're right, Void activate the procedure.  
Void moved the bricks to the side and a black substance started coming out the ground.  
Ronald: Jeak I think it's working.  
He wispered to Jeak.  
Jeak: Good.  
A few minutes passed untill the black substance stopped flowing out the earths crust.  
Jeak: Is that... Everything?  
Void: It's all we'll need for now.  
Jeak: Fow now? Why don't you just get everything you will need?  
Void: We shouldn't just over do it you know, pure dark energy is not just some sort of toy.  
Jeak: Okay then, do what you must.  
Void: Yes let's do it.

  
End of chapter nine

* * *

_Woo, longest chapter so far :)_   
_Let me know who Ryan's partner should be, please I crave attenion._   
_If you spot any prominant spelling mistakes feel free to let me know, and keep the critisism constructive._   
_~Le loempia_


	11. Chapter ten: The partner store

_Since no one came up with any ideas I'll just make up one myself._   
_Anyways enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter ten: The partner store**

* * *

A few days prior to the events of last chapter.  
 **POV: Ryan**  
Ryan followed the shopkeeper to the back.  
???: Allright sweetie we have got a partner for you to aquire.  
Ryan: Okay sure whatever.  
???: Don't look at it that way, I'm sure they'll be a good partner to you.  
???: Allright come on out.  
A Shinx walked forward out the darkness of the unlit room they we're standing in.  
???: Uh, Hi... I'm Spynt.  
Ryan: Hi.  
Spynt looked up to Ryan, with a little bit of fear in his eyes.  
Spynt: Please take me out of here, I've been sitting here on months on end with little food no social interaction or light, it's almost like jail I feel like I'm gonna dir here sooner or later if this keeps on.  
Ryan: Woah!? What, that's horrible.  
Spynt: Yes it is.  
Ryan: How could they do this to you, and I pay money for this.  
Ryan's tone switched to a more serious one as he looked to the shop keeper.  
Ryan: How much is he?  
???: Free.  
Ryan looked confused.  
Ryan: Okay, I'll take him.  
Spynt: Thanks a lot.  
Ryan: As long as you'd like to form a rescue team that is of course.  
Spynt: Sure!  
Ryan: Okay lets go, I wonder how much poké we're gonna get.  
 **POV: Charlie**  
A few days into the future  
Charlie: Hey Win what can we even do with this poké?  
Win: Poké (Japanese: ポケ Poké) is a type of currency used in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, it is referred to as PoKé. Starting from Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Poké is referred to as its icon, or simply money. In Gates to Infinity, a downloadable dungeon named Poké Forest has Poké in most rooms.Poké is obtained by finding it on the ground in Mystery Dungeons or selling items to Kecleon Shops. Just like in the core series games, Poké can also be collected by using Pay Day. The value of any Poké found in a dungeon is randomly assigned, but will not exceed the coin maximum, the limit that any stack of Poké cannot go over for a given dungeon. If the Team Leader has the IQ Skill Coin Watcher, more Poké will be obtained, potentially exceeding the coin maximum. When the player passes over Poké, it is immediately added to the player's money on hand. It cannot be placed in the Treasure Bag unless the player runs over it (it will not be picked up), then swaps it for another item in the bag.Poké may be spent on various food items, TMs, and other goods in Kecleon Shops. Poké can also be spent at the Gulpin Link Shop, Wigglytuff Club, Croagunk's Swap Shop, Xatu Appraisal, Secret Bazaar, and Rockin' Lock.  
Charlie: Win please that is way too much info.  
Nathan: Oddly spesific this isn't a game Win.  
Win: Oh, okay, well you can buy stuff with it.  
Nathan: I think we should go into some mystery dungeons to get more.  
Charlie: We just got some! We should ask someone for help.  
Nathan: Maybe Ryan? He works in that guild afterall.  
Charlie: Yeah sure lets go meet up with him, wherever he is.  
 **POV: Ryan**  
A few days back again  
Ryan walked out of the store.  
Ryan: So Spynt where are you from.  
Spynt: Uh, I don't know.  
Ryan: You don't know? Please don't tell me you're a human too.  
Spynt: Human too? Whay do you mean, don't be silly.  
Ryan: Thank goodness.  
Ryan: Say should we go to the guild to get our team set up?  
Spynt: Sound like a plan.  
Ryan and Spynt walked to the guild.  
Ryan: Well, this is it Spynt.  
Spynt: Looks good, let's go in.  
Ryan: Allright.  
Ryan opend the door and walked inside Spynt followed him, Ryan walked to Laia's room and knocked the door.  
Laia: Come inside.  
Ryan walked inside and Spynt followed him.  
Laia: Oh hello Ryan you are back already? Did you get a partner.  
Ryan: Yeah I did.  
Spynt walked into the room.   
Spynt: Hi.  
Ryan: Here he is.  
Laia: I have to say I'm impressed, never tought you would get a partnet in the city, there are plenty of Pokémon willing to team up in the guild, where did you find him anyway?  
Spynt: He bought me at the partner store.  
Laia: He bought you at the partner store?  
She laughed in disbelief.  
Spynt: What's so funny?  
Laia: Oh nothing, it's just I find that hard to believe.  
Laia: Anyway you two would like to make a team together.  
Spynt & Ryan: Yes.  
Laia: Well what name will you go for?  
Spynt and Ryan looked towards each other and started to argue about a team name.  
Ryan: How about team: hope? No that's stupid team, team, team, ash I suck at this Spynt what would you suggest  
Spynt: Idiots? No we can't use the fic name.  
Ryan: What.  
Spynt: Guess we'll stay behind the fourth wall for now.  
Ryan: Oh that sounds nice behind the fourth wall.  
Spynt: That's a bit long for a name though.  
Ryan: Team fourth wall, how's that?  
Spynt: I guess it's allright...  
Ryan: Okay then, Laia we've made our descision.  
Laia: Okay, well what is it?  
Ryan: Team fourth wall.  
Laia looked at Ryan and Spynt with a confused expression on her face for a few seconds.  
Laia: Allright then, team 'fourth wall', I'll register you.  
Laia Wrote something down on a peice of paper.  
Laia: Okay Ryan you have the kit with the storage maps and such right.  
Ryan: Yep.  
Laia: Okay then only the badges remain.  
Laia gave Ryan and Spynt two beginnner rank badges.  
Ryan: Really only begginer?  
Ryan said mildly dissapointed  
Laia: Well you are just starting a team at the moment, so I can't give you anything higher than that otherwise I'd be breaking the rules of my own guild.  
Spynt: Don't worry Ryan we can start doing missions and get a higher rank by doing it.  
Ryan: You're right let's go.  
The two went out the door to go to the bulletin board.

Back to the present day.

Ryan: Allright Spynt that was a good mission we pulled of there yesterday.  
Spynt: Yeah? I disagree we had to use two reviver seeds because you we're being wreckless.  
Ryan: Well to be fair you just wandered off to get all the items we don't need.  
Spynt: Hey you never know when they'll come in usefull.  
Ryan: Yeah, well at least we got there in the end.  
 **POV: Charlie**  
Charlie and Nathan were walking down the road they previously came from when going away from the city.  
Charlie: Hey Nathan quick question, do you know for certain that ryan is in the city?  
Nathan: Well where else would he be.  
Win: He could be at the guild out in the forest in a dungeon or somewhere compleatly different, there is no way you can know to be honest, it'sallways different.  
Nathan: Can't you just like read minds or something?  
Win: No mindreading is possible in this Pokémon world but due to the fact that I am not a pokemon that compleatly eliminates the chances of me being able to read your current mind, I don't even know what you look like so I can't even predict how you're feeling bassed off your facial expressions.  
Nathan: Okay sure mister professor.  
Win: I have no defined gender.  
Charlie: Anyway change of subject, where do you think we're most likely to find Ryan?  
Nathan: Center of town, near the guild or something, if not we'll just walk around the city for an hour untill we establish the fact that Ryan is not there.  
Charlie: Sounds like a waste of time let's go.  
Charlie and Nathan were almost at the city, so they kept on walking untill they entered it's boundries.  
Charlie: Okay now what.  
Nathan: As I said we go to center of town, near the guild, if he's not there we'll just walk around the city for an hour untill we establish the fact that Ryan is not there.  
Charlie: Ah hah, sure.  
Charlie and Nathan walked to the center of town, where Ryan and another Pokémon were conviniently standing.  
Nathan: See.  
Charlie: Beginners luck.  
Nathan: Let's just meet up already, mister suspence.  
Charlie walked a bit closer and waved at Ryan.  
Charlie: Hey Ryan, long time no see.  
Ryan: Hum?  
Ryan noticed Charlie and Nathan and he walked towards their direction.  
Ryan: Come Spynt these are my kind of freinds.  
Spynt: Kind of?  
Ryan: I'll explain later.  
Ryan stopped in front of Charlie.  
Ryan: Oh hi, haven't seen you in a while.  
Charlie: Same same.  
Ryan: So why did you come for me.  
Charlie: Mister small brain here wanted to know more aout mystery dungeons.  
Ryan: Oh really? Why?  
Charlie: He wanted money.  
Ryan: Oh, uh okay I guess, I see you've got something with you...  
Charlie: Yeah, we found this laptop somewhere in the grass and they are folowing us around.  
Nathan: More like being dragged around in a sense.  
Charlie: Yeah, and I see you've got a new face along with you as well.  
Ryan: Oh yeah this is my partner Spynt!  
Spynt: Hi.  
Nathan: Partner?  
Ryan: Yeah here at the guild we have to have a partner to go on missions with, I couldn't realy find one so I got him at the partner store.  
Charlie let out a small chuckle.  
Charlie: Oh, I'm sorry, did you just say partner store!?  
He said the last words with a sense of disbelief  
Ryan: Yeah I did, there's this store in the center of town that sells partners.  
Charlie: Isn't that like, slavery, I'm pretty sure those kind of things are illeagal in most places.  
Ryan: Oh oh oh oh, no no no. That's not at all what it is, it's more of an orphanage of some kind, where Pokémon can come if they are interested in exploring an rescueing, aspecially if they have no parents.  
Charlie: DIdn't you live alone Ryan.  
Ryan: yeah, but that doesn't mean that I have no parents.  
Charlie: Oh, okay.  
Charlie: Anyways Ryan, can we please continue with uh I don't know maybe what we came for here in the first place?  
Ryan: Explaining dungeons?  
Charlie: Explaining dungeons.  
Ryan: Okay well.  
Ryan: Here in this world several years ago, probably a good thousand years ago, our anscestors discoverd stange shape shifting caves forests and mountains.  
Ryan: Some explorers we're brave enough to go into these structures, finding valuable items and money inside, but that isn't everything that they have in store, there are also many bad Pokémon in these dungeons, you see those Pokémon aren't like you and me, they have no senses they live nowhere, to be fair they seem to come to existance at random.  
Ryan: These Pokémon are very dangerous and want nothing more then to attack you, how powerfull they are? Well that depends on the dungeons.  
Ryan: These dungeons got their name from the stairs, the stairs reminded the explorers of old dungeons in castle ruins, and the mystery? Well that comes from the elemnt of randomness, it's allways a mystery what's inside a mystery dungeon.  
Ryan: Over time the explorers started exploring more and more dungoens that was their task afterall, finding the tressure insie the dungeons while simulltainiously putting warning signs down based on how dangerous the dungeons are.  
Ryan: But the Pokémon? They often didn't care abut those warnings and went in anyway, getting lost in the process, as these cases grew a new set of Pokémon devoted to the mystery dungeons appeared named rescuers.  
Ryan: Their job was to save Pokémon that got lost in the dungeon, lost an item, or wanted a favor, a much better job in my opinion, as you get that kick out of it just like explorers only this time you can also satisfy a customer.  
Nathan: That's a lot of information, but Ryan, where do these dungeons come from?  
Ryan: Well as the ledgend goes, something went wrong a few thousand years ago, they said time and space got distorted and the world would fall apart if no action was taken.  
Ryan: But then suddenly a Pokémon appeared out of no where, and another one found them in an open area, as record say that Pokémon claimed to be a human, and as it turned out that was the case, he was sent to save that time problem, with the Pokémon that found him destined to help him on his journey.  
Ryan: During that time those mystery dungeons started appearing, and when the human left our world more started appearing resulting in the making of the explorers.  
Ryan: But even though that time issue was solved, the dungeons were not and more issues arose, the ledgends say that even more humans were sent to our world to fix every issue that plagued our world, it doens't happed too often it has only happend about 4 times before, so it happens around every fourhunderd years.  
Ryan: When the next one comes? We don't know okay maybe we do, but that's a story for another time.  
Spynt: Oooh I want to know!  
Ryan: Sorry Spynt I can't, maybe Laia will tell you someday.  
Spynt sighed.  
Spynt: Okay.  
Charlie: Well thanks alot for your information.  
Ryan: You're welcome.  
Nathan: So, what if we went inside a dungeon with you?  
Ryan: Well that depends what dungeon, and do you think that you are expirenced enought go inside a dungeon?  
Charlie and Nathan looked at each other.  
Charlie & Nathan: No.  
Ryan: Well that's dissapointing.  
Charlie: So does that mean we aren't allowed into a dungeon with you.  
Ryan: Well no it doesn't, there are a few types of missions, rescue where you rescue a Pokémon that got lost, find where you find a lost item, unite where you bring together tow Pokémon that got seperated while in the dungeon, and take me with you where a Pokémon requests you to take them with you on a dungeon trip with maybe some other missions, well you can mix and match the jobs you take on.  
Ryan: So if you want to go with us you can, and we can just say we did a take me with you mission.  
Charlie: Sounds good to me, Nathan does that satisfy you?  
Nathan: Uhm, yeah sure It's not like I have anything better to do.  
Ryan: Okay we'll just go to the guild to see if there are any other missions we could also do we'll be right back, shall we meet up here?  
Charlie: Yeah that sounds good.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Ryan and Spynt walked to the guild.  
Nathan: What a fool.  
Charlie: Why is he a fool?  
Nathan: He underestimates my power.  
Charlie: What power?  
Nathan: Hey!  
Charlie laughed.  
Charlie: Don't be stupid Nathan, if anything you will be the one who is a fool in the end, you don't even know how this works.  
Nathan: He did explain it.  
Charlie: He explained more of a history, we don't even know what Ryan is going to get us into.  
Nathan: Maybe you are right.  
Charlie: You bet your fat ass I'm right.

  
End of chapter ten

* * *

  
_Woo jeez, that was a very long chapter, I wanted to make my chapters overall longer but I don't want to do this that fast, well what do you think longer chapters or keep it short?_   
_Anyway if I make any prominant spelling mistakes feel free to let me know, and keep the critisism contructive._   
_~Le loempia_


	12. Chapter eleven: Enter a dungeon

_I think it's time to be more funny which is my main trait in this fic._

_I'm terribly sorry this chapter is as late as it is._

****Chapter eleven: Enter a dungeon** **

* * *

POV: Ryan

Ryan and Spynt walked towards the bulletin board of the guild.

Ryan: So what job should we do?

Spynt: We shoud do one that isn't too complicated nor in a dungeon that doesn't allow four members to go inside.

Ryan: Smart.

Spynt: How about this one in Moss Cavern?

Ryan: Uh let me take a look.

Ryan took the note off the board.

Ryan: It says: "Please help me, I got lost on B3F of Moss Cavern, and I don't know how to get out of here ~Petilil reward: one hunderd Poké.

Spynt: Sounds good?

Ryan: Sure, let's head back to Charlie and Nathan now.

Spynt: Okay.

Spynt and Ryan walked back to Charlie and Nathan.

POV: Charlie

Charlie noticed Ryan and Spynt walking back from the guild.

Charlie: Silence, they are coming back.

Ryan: Okay we got a mission we can do.

Nathan: Okay.

Spynt: It's in Moss Cave.

Charlie: I don't realy care, as long as it's doable it's fine by me.

Nathan: Do we like walk there or do you have some overpowered device that can just teleport us there.

Ryan: No we've got to walk there.

Nathan: Well fuck, It isn't that far is it.

Ryan: Uh, I don't think so, but we can talk during the way there so we don't get bored.

Charlie: Okay save your speech for then let's go, Ryan what way is this dungeon?

Ryan: Oh just follow me we can get there.

Nathan: Can we not just do a time skip or whatever.

Charlie: Don't be boring we need to actualy have some character development once in a while.

Ryan started to walk towards the dungeon, which was located east if you consider the forest path Charlie and Nathan were taking to be north.

Charlie: Let's follow Ryan.

Charlie, Nathan and spynt started to walk after Ryan.

Spynt: I don't think we've been properly introduced yet, who are you.

Charlie: Uh I'm Charlie

Spynt: so hey Charlie?

Charlie: What?

Spynt: Can you sense aura?

Charlie: Uh, I don't know, and even if I could I wouldn't realy care that much, though I might want to evolve before doing such things, and I'm not planning to anytime soon.

Win: Riolu is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, It does not have the ability to fully use these powers, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples.

Charlie: Win please be silent, don't ruin our casual atmosphere.

Win: I'm sorry.

Spynt: Win seemse helpful.

Charlie: Oh he is; untill he bombards you with five paragraphs of mostly useless information of a topic you mentioned.

Spynt: Oh that's less fun.

Spynt: And who are you?

Nathan: Me?

Spynt: Yes.

Nathan: I'm Nathan.

Spynt: NIce to meet you Nathat.

Nathan: Are you retared I said Nathan.

Spynt: Okay sorry, Nathat.

Nathan: Motherfucker, it's Nathan with an n.

Spynt went silent slightly grinning while looking away from Nathan.

Spynt then turned back to him after calming down.

Spynt: So Nathan, have you decided what you'd want to evolve into yet?

Nathan: Do what?

Spynt: Evolve.

Nathan: Which is.

Spynt: You don't know?

Nathan: No.

Spynt: Dude you are quite literaly the Evolution Pokémon, how can you not know what evolution is?

Nathan: You see-

He was immideatly slapped by Charlie.

Charlie: Don't.

Nathan looked pissed off before taking a breath and speaking.

Nathan: Anywa-

He was again immideatly slapped by Charlie.

Charlie: Don't.

Nathan looked more pissed off before taking a breath and speaking in a more angry tone.

Nathan: Anywas I was saying th-

He was yet again immideatly slapped by Charlie.

Charlie: Do not.

He said in an angry tone.

Nathan looked very pissed off before taking a breath and speaking, now angrily to Charlie.

Nathan: Can you not? I'm trying to speak here.

Charlie: Oh, that's a bummer, well please don't talk about that, it's quite important you don't, so Win why don't you explain evolution to Nathan.

Win: Evolution (Japanese: 進化 evolution) is a process in which a Pokémon changes into a different species of Pokémon. With respect to real-world phenomena, Pokémon Evolution is more similar to metamorphosis than evolution. Evolution is mostly independent from the aging process, instead being triggered by external factors, such as gaining experience in battle or being exposed to certain items. Evolution is not a merely visual change, as Pokémon of a higher evolutionary stage have different (and usually increased) stats, can learn different moves, and sometimes change types (although normally at least one of the pre-evolved form's types remains the same). Pokémon may also change Ability upon evolution.

Nathan: I fucking hate you Win.

Win: Why?

Nathan: You give way too much information, and you waste my time with nonsense, life aint a game.

Charlie held his hands or paws to his mouth towards Ryan, who had goten ahead of them.

Charlie: Ryan! Are we there yet!?

Ryan looked around.

Ryan: Not if you three keep hanging out there!

Charlie turned to Nathan and Spynt.

Charlie: Right, you heared him, let's get going.

Spynt nodded, and the three started walking to Ryan.

After catching up to Ryan, he looked slightly dissapointed.

Ryan: What took you so long?

Charlie: Spynt here, wanted some precious information from Nathan.

Spynt: What no I didn't.

Spynt: He was just acting wierd when I asked him if he knew what he wanted to evolve into.

Ryan: And then?

Spynt: He asked what evolution was.

Ryan: And then?

Spynt: I asked him why he didn't know what evolution was.

Ryan: And then?

Spynt: He tried to say something but Charlie kept cutting him off.

Ryan: And then?

Spynt: That's it.

Ryan: And then?

Spynt: Dude snap out of it.

Ryan remained silent for a few minutes before continueing to walk.

After walking for a little while, the four arrived at the dungeon.

Nathan: Does getting here allways take that long?

Spynt: Pretty much.

Ryan: To be fair we have just done a few missions so I'm not judging yet.

Charlie: Enough chatter, let's enter this bitch.

Moss Cave B1F

The four entered the dungeon, the walls were made of rocks overgrown with moist moss, you could see the moisture coming from the moss with the wet floor.

Nathan: Why is it so wet here?

Charlie: I should've worn shoes.

Spynt: Shoes?

Ryan: Okay, so me and Spynt will try to get to the stairs, you should follow us, and try not to faint, it will make us lose the mission.

Charlie: Maybe.

Nathan: Yeah sure.

Win: I don't faint.

Charlie angirly turned to Win.

Charlie: I'll make you ented sleep mode if you don't shut up you outdated piece of malware.

Win: Activating malware scan.

Charlie: That should keep him busy for a while.

Ryan: Okay...

He said in confusion.

Charlie: Ryan, to what floow must we go?

Ryan: B3F, is where the person we should save is.

Charlie: Okay then, go to the stairs slaves.

Spynt: We're not slaves.

Charlie: Pretend.

Nathan: It's cold here.

Charlie: Get a jacket.

Nathan: How.

Charlie: Not.

Nathan: Then how does that help?

Charlie: It doesn't, it's a disraction.

Nathan: So what do we do?

Charlie: We follow Ryan.

Nathan: And if we don't.

Charlie: You die.

Nathan: Oh that's perfect.

Charlie: No sorry I'm joking, you faint.

Nathan: Sounds cool too.

Charlie: Okay I'll just carry you then if you're gonna be like this.

Nathan: No no no no, I'll walk myself.

Charlie: That's what I thought.

Ryan: Guys come.

Charlie: Okay.

Charlie and Nathan followed Ryan into the pathway.

Charlie: You two take care of enemies?

Ryan: Yeah, but don't take that as a yes to not doing anyting, if you get in trouble try to fight yourself.

Charlie: Don't kow if I can.

Ryan: Then at least try to get away without hurting yourself.

Nathan: I live to die.

Charlie: You don't.

Nathan: I do, you don't, now allow me to kill myself.

Charlie: I will cary you.

Nathan: Okay, living is great.

Charlie: Are you sure.

Nathan: Lol no, but you're gonna cause me harm if I don't.

Charlie: Mood.

Nathan: No it's true you're probably gonna kill me or something if I don't.

Charlie: No, you'll kill yourself if I don't stop you.

Nathan: Damn true, stop trying to keep me from killing myself.

Ryan: Why does he want to kill himself?

Ryan said trying to retain an attacking Pokémon.

Charlie: Oh, that, that is a story for another time.

Ryan: Oh please tell me, I have plently time.

Charlie: Are you sure? You look like you're trying to not die right now.

Ryan: Oh, no that is an illusion, I'm just merely trying to show my dominance.

Charlie: Uh hum, right.

He said in a sarcasting tone, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Charlie: Anyway, I'm not going to tell you, well not while your partner is around us.

Nathan: So, when do we reach these stairs.

Nathan came in, interrupting the twos chat.

Ryan: Oh, well we've been in this spot for five minutes now, so if we keep that up then we'll reach the stairs when the universe ends.

Nathan: Cool, so how long untill then.

Ryan: Like two hunderd billion years or so.

Nathan: Aw, man I'll die of boredom.

Charlie: You'll more likely die of dehydration.

Nathan: Okay so what do we do instead?

Charlie: Uh, we walk?

Ryan: Yes, let's do that, so we can reach the stairs, would be kinda helpful it is our goal afterall.

Charlie, Ryan, and Nathan started to walk to the direction Spynt has been going toward.

Charlie: Ryan, where did Spynt go?

Ryan: I told him to find the stairs, he probably did so we just have to find him.

Charlie: Can't he just go down them?

Ryan: And then? Leave us standing here?

Charlie: We teleport right?

Ryan laughed.

Ryan: What no, we can't do that sort of magic.

Charlie: You can leave this place at the press of a button and return to your guild, automaticly use a special seed to revive someone who faints, instantaniously rescue a Pokémon, yet you still can't instantly go down a floor, would be easy enough you'd think right?

Ryan: That would make it too easy.

Charlie: Oh they want to give you a challenge, say, don't you want a simple way to get to your customer and save them?

Ryan: Would make these expeditions redundant wouldn't it.

Charlie: Isn't that the point, of rescueing someone, you want to simply get them out right?

Ryan: You know what, let's just go to the stairs already.

Charlie: You know where they are?

Ryan: No, we just walk around.

Some walking around later.

Ryan and the others arrived at the stairs where Spynt was already waiting for their arrival.

Spynt: What took you so long!?

He said mildly annoyed.

Ryan: Character development.

Spynt: Ugh, just get in the stairs already.

Ryan: Why are you angry?

He said as they went down the stairs.

Spynt: Because you usualy follow me, intead you leave me alone ten minutes.

Ryan: Wow you are realy picky about ten minutes.

Nathan: Hey that's my line!

The four had arrived at the second floor.

Moss Cave B2F

Ryan: Okay now we just need to find another staircase to get to our destination.

Nathan: This is going well.

Suddenly three wild Poochyena appeared in front of them.

Charlie: And of course as you say that, we get in trouble.

Charlie laughed.

Charlie: A predictable classic.

Ryan: Okay stay back, I don't know how usefull you are, so it's better you two just stay back while we handle this situation.

Charlie: But then you're outnumbered.

Ryan: Well be okay.

Ryan turned toward the Poochyenas.

Ryan: Ember!

Ryan fired a few flame particles form his mouth toward the Poochyenas who tried to get away, but one getting hit in the process.

Spynt: Thunder Shock!

Spynt charged up a bit of electricity before releasing it at the Poochyenas, it hit and it managed to paralyse one of them.

Ryan: Oh nice, that one will be a breeze.

One of the Poochyenas managed to get close to Charlie and Nathan.

Nathan: Ryan? LIttle help?

Ryan: Oh god, oh no.

Ryan: Can you do it yourself?

Nathan: No lol.

Ryan: Okay fine.

Ryan: Scratch!

Ryan used his claws to swipe at the Poochyena previously damaged by his ember, fainted by the attack.

Spynt: Good, that's one down.

Nathan: Nice, I thought I was gonna die.

Charlie: I though you wanted to die.

Nathan: I wanted to kill myself.

Charlie: Well getting murdered with your own will that counts right?

Nathan: That's murder, not suicide.

Charlie: Oh, what you didn't say you wanted to commit suicide.

Nathan: Are you fucking serious right now?

Spynt: Tackle!

Spynt ran at the previously paralyzed Poochyena fainting it.

Ryan: Okay one more to go.

Spynt: Unless it runs away.

Ryan: Scratch!

Ryan swiped his claws at the Poochyena, this one suprisingly wat in comparison faintedfrom Ryan's attack.

Spynt: Okay let's get to the stairs.

Ryan: Yep.

Ryan, Spynt, Charlie and Nathan continued to walk through the dungeons floor.

Nathan: Hey Ryan how much murder do you commit in one of these?

Ryan: You understand that we don't kill them right?

Nathan: They dissapear.

Charlie: You don't dissapear when you die.

Nathan: I don't know, wanna try?

Charlie: No!

He shouted with slight fear.

Nathan: Okay okay, I get it don't want any fun?

Charlie: Dying does not fit the definition of fun.

Ryan: Guys please, let's just find these stairs.

Spynt: You said this was gonna be an easy dungeon.

Ryan: Oh, yeah, but this is rng you know.

Spynt: Oh yeah right.

Nathan: Just soft reset.

Charlie: You are fucking stupid.

Nathan: How many times have you called me that now?

Charlie: Just now.

Nathan: Wow.

Spynt: Okay I see the stairs again.

Ryan: Oh yeah, let's go down, and finish this mission.

Spynt and Ryan entered the stairs.

Ryan: You coming?

Nathan & Charlie: Yeah.

Charlie and Nathan follwed Ryan and SPynt down the last staircase.

Moss Cave B3F

Spynt: Oh come on, the stairs are right there.

The stairs were exactly a few meters next to the crew.

Spynt: Would be easier if that was the case for the previous floors.

Ryan: Quit whining, we need to find our client.

Charlie: What are you even looking for.

Ryan: We are looking for a Petilil.

Charlie: Okay then, let's try and find them.

Spynt: Let's wiggle in place and wait for them.

Ryan: That's one of the worst ideas i've heard so far.

Ryan: Let's just walk we'll cme across them eventualy.

Ryan walked into the next room/

Spynt: Come on.

Spynt, Charlie and Nathan followed Ryan into the next room.

The Petilil in question was sobbing in its corner.

Ryan: See.

Spynt: Okay you get this one.

Charlie: Now we get them out?

Ryan: Yeah.

Ryan walked over to the Petilil.

Ryan: H... hey!

???: Huh.

The Petilil siad with anxiety.

???: You're not going to hurt me are you?

Ryan: N... NO, we're explorers, we got your message and we came to look for you, here is our badge.

Ryan showed the Petilil his badge.

???: Only, begginers rank?

Ryan: Oh.

Ryan looked slightly confused and concerned, and replied in a sarcastic tone.

Ryan: Okay then, we'll just leave then.

???: No, please don't.

Ryan: Oh, so you do wanna be saved?

???: Yeah!

Ryan: Alright then.

Ryan pressed his badge and a light appeared around Petilil sending them out the dungeon.

Ryan: Okay now to get us out.

Ryan pressed his badge again and the others got teleported back to the guild again.

Ryan: Okay, now we just meet Petilil to claim our reward.

Nathan: Reward?

Ryan: Yeah, rewards when you do a rescue mission the client will reward you with something.

Spynt: You didn't know?

Nathan: Of course not, I just got here.

Charlie: Woah woah woah.

Charlie pushed Nathan aside.

Charlie: He ment, i just got here as in, the dungeon and that stuff, he has no clue.

Ryan: I explained the dungeon thing like an hour ago, did he forget?

Charlie: I mean you didn't explain the reward thing I think.

Ryan: Fair point.

Nathan: So you gonna get that award or not.

Ryan: Yeah, you two owe us a reward too.

Nathan: Uh, I don't think I singed in for that.

Ryan: I'm joking, c'mon let's get that reward.

Spynt: It's just one hunderd Poké man, not that much.

Nathan: How can you know what you're gonna get?

Ryan: Oh yeah.

Ryan showed Nathan the messae from the bulletin board.

Ryan: Clients like to put a reward on their message, if they didn't we probably wouldn't be doing this.

Charlie: Orginizations realy want all the money they can get for real huh.

Ryan: We're not an orginization.

Charlie: It's a joke.

Ryan: You sounded pretty serious.

Charlie: You get an F for detecting sarcasm.

Spynt: Hurry up, there's still an award waiting for us.

Spynt said annoyed.

Ryan: Oh fuck, yeah I almsot forgot.

Ryan dashed out the door, Spynt followed him.

Charlie: Let's just follow them.

Nathan: Sure, I don't wanna be here for longer than needed.

Charlie: Why?

Nathan: Laia.

Charlie: What's wrong with her?

Nathan: Let's leave already.

Charlie: Okay fine dude, relax.

Charlie and Nathan exited the guild.

Ryan and Spynt were standing there by the Petilil they had rescued a few minutes prior.

???: Okay, as promised here is your reward.

Petilil handed Ryan the one hundered Poké.

???: Oh and here is a Pecha berry for your troubles.

Petilil also handed Ryan one Pecha berry.

Ryan: Thanks.

Spynt: And don't get lost again, you could get seriously ingured.

???: Got it.

Petilil walked away, presumably to their home.

Ryan: So, you guys like that trip?

Ryan said as he turned to Charlie and Nathan.

Charlie: Eh, I gues, it's fine.

Nathan: So many self murdering oppertunities.

Charlie slapped Nathan.

Nathan: Ow, why?

Charlie: You know.

Nathan: I don't.

Charlie: You do.

Ryan: Okay, let's not.

Ryan: You guys wanna do that again sometime?

Charlie: Nah.

Nathan: Sure.

Charlie looked at Nathan with a dissapointed expression.

Nathan: What?

Ryan: Okay, we'll just see later.

End of chapter eleven

_Again I'm sorry it took this long, these chapters keep getting bigger._

_Anyway if you see any common spelling errors feel free to let me know please understand typos happen, and keep the critisism constructive._

_~Le loempia_


	13. Chapter twelve: The day the sun left

**Chapter twelve: The day the sun left**

* * *

  
**POV: Ryan**  
Ryan and Spynt walked back inside the guild, heading for their room when Laia stopped them.  
Laia: Hey Ryan can I ask you something?  
Ryan hesitated slightly before awnsering.  
Ryan: Uh, sure.  
Laia: Okay then please come with me, and Spunt you can go to your room.  
Spynt: Okay.  
Spynt walked away to his room.  
Ryan followed Laia to her office.  
Laia sat down besides the window.  
Laia: Ryan, do you notice anything, odd?  
Ryan: Not realy.  
Laia: Look at the sky.  
Ryan looked at the sky.  
Ryan: It looks darker than it did before.  
Laia: Yes, it seems to get darked by the minute.  
Ryan: Realy?  
Laia: Yes, now, please, I have a suspicion.  
Ryan: Oh, what is it.  
Laia: Remember when I said humans come here with a purpose?  
Ryan: Of course.  
Laia: This could be their purpose.  
Ryan: It could?  
Ryan: But why did you call me here then?  
Laia: I wanted to ask if you could inform the two, maybe ask if they know about this.  
Ryan: Okay sure.  
Ryan walked out the door, heading for the main hall.  
As Ryan opened the front door he could still see Charlie and Nathan.  
Ryan: Hey guys!  
Charlie: Huh?  
He looked at Ryan.  
Charlie: Something?  
Ryan: Yeah, there is something odd about the sky.  
At that point the air alarms went off.  
Ryan: Something is heading over here.  
Charlie looked up at the sky to see a giant anomaly floating towards the ciry.  
Charlie: Jezus fuck what is that.  
Nathan: Shut up we're gonna fucking die!  
Charlie: Stop talking about dying when we're going to die.  
 **POV: Jeak**  
Jeak was sitting at his desk and turned to Void who was patiently sitting in the corner.  
Jeak: Void, I'm getting impatient.  
Void: For what?  
Jeak: It has been like two days since you launched that thing towards Charlie and Nathan, how do we know if it was effective or not?  
Void: We don't.  
Jeak sighed.  
Jeak: How, can we make it so we can?  
Void: We need more pure dark energy.  
Jeak: Can we not just go back to that thing we went to?  
Void shrugged.  
Void: Don't know if there's still juice in there.  
Jeak: Do not say that word in my household.  
Void: Okay okay, well you see we need to find a purer place.  
Jeak: A purer place?  
Void: Yes.  
Jeak: So where do we find one?  
Void: I don't know, you tell me.  
Jeak: That is exactly why I'm asking you.  
Void: Look, I haven't been here much, we'll just have to check around.  
Jeak: I'll just rob their house for goodies.  
Void: Good people won't have pure dark energy.  
Jeak: Damn you have a point.  
 **POV: Charlie**  
This thing oh you know what it is if you payed attention if not, dude what why? Anyway I am getting off track, This thing was coming closer, heading for one destiniation, our protagonists, one goal kill?  
Charlie: What even is that.  
Nathan: Win?  
Win: Sorry I do not recognise this thing.  
Charlie: Useful as always.  
Win: Thanks!  
Ryan: These alarms are hurting my poor ears.  
Nathan; You have ears?  
Suddenly a ding sound could be heared as the speakers started to make a voice audiable.  
Speakers: Attention citizens, a huge potentialy hostile creature is heading for our city, we would advice to seek shelter this instant.  
Speakers: I repeat a huge potentialy hostile creature is heading for our city, we would advice to seek shelter this instant.  
A audiable sense of fear could be heared coming from the city as the speakers continued to spread the message so everyone could hear it.  
Ryan: Follow me, we can enter the basement in my house.  
Charlie and Nathan nodded  
Ryan: Okay, quick follow me.  
Ryan started running towards his house with Charlie and Nathan following him.  
They ran past the city streets as citizens entered their homes of hid behind other things.  
Ryan: Just a little bit more guys.  
The giant creature in the sky seemed to follow the crew while running.  
Nathan: Hey is it just me or did that thing just turn to face us?  
Charlie: I don't realy care, we need to follow Ryan to his house before we die.  
Nathan: What's wrong with dying?  
Charlie: We get one life, one life, one try.  
Nathan: Is that even an argument?  
Charlie: This isn't a dream, this is real, if we die, we're dead forever never to return again, understand.  
Nathan: How does that proof anything.  
Charlie: Fucking god.  
Ryan: We're almost there guys.  
Charlie: Good.  
Ryan stopped at his house.  
Ryan: Come in.  
Charlie and Nathan followed Ryan who went inside his house.  
He opened a hatch in the floor, revealing a staircase down to a basement.  
Ryan: Down here.  
Charlie and Nathan followed Ryan down the staircase.  
Nathan: I hate stairs.  
Charlie: You know, it is kinda dark in here.  
Ryan laughed.  
Ryan: Does my tail not radiate enough light for you?  
He said while pressing the lighswitch that was placed next to the stairs to turn on the lights.  
Looking around, the ceiling wasn't that high but high enough to still stand, at least for these Pokémon. There were racks of food and drinks pushed up against the stone walls.  
Nathan: Why do you have food down here?  
Ryan: You think this place is only for emergencies.  
Nathan: Uh, yeah.  
Ryan: Well no, I just keep my food here for when I need it, kinda handy actually.  
Charlie: This place is suprisingly well isolated, I can barely hear the blaring speakers we heared outside.  
Ryan: Nice right?  
Charlie: So how long will we be down here for?  
Ryan: Uh, honestly I have no idea.  
Nathan: Have you ever been in such a situation before?  
Ryan: Yes, but I was quite young. My parents caried me down here.  
Charlie: Huh, I tought you lived alone, where are your parents.  
Ryan: They moved out quite some years ago.  
Charlie: Oh.  
Ryan: Where are your parents.  
Charlie remained silent.  
Ryan: Oh, right, you're not from here.  
Charlie: Yeah.  
Charlie: So since we might be down here for a while, what are we going to do to pass the time.  
Nathan: Maybe sing a song.  
Nathan: You're a bitch!  
He sang off note on purpose.  
Charlie: Let's not sing that song.  
Nathan: You know that song?  
Charlie: No but it sounds bad.  
Nathan: Mood.  
Charlie: That's not a mood.  
Ryan: Can I ask something.  
Charlie: Uh, sure.  
Ryan: This thing that's currently above our city, yes? I was wondering if you knew about it.  
Charlie: I would've said what it was when I saw it wouldn't I?  
Ryan: It was kinda dark, I couldn't figure it out at all, only it stairstep shape, so it can't be a Pokémon.  
Charlie: It could be.  
Ryan: Huh?  
Charlie: But that's just a myth, a true one but it surely can't apply here.  
Ryan: Tell me.  
Charlie: Well, here in our world, or there I should say, we have Pokémon as a game.  
Ryan: A game.  
Charlie: Yes. Now those games we're devided into generations, we're on the eight as of now, and back in the first you could play it on something called a Game Boy.  
Ryan: Is that like a person?  
Charlie: No, it's more like a device you hold in your hand, with buttons, it runs-  
Win: The Game Boy is an 8-bit handheld game console developed and manufactured by Nintendo. The first handheld in the Game Boy family, it was first released in Japan in April 1989, then North America, three months later, and lastly in Europe, more than one year later. It was designed by the same team that developed the Game & Watch series of handheld electronic games and several Nintendo Entertainment System games: Satoru Okada, Gunpei Yokoi, and Nintendo Research & Development.  
Charlie: Win, you better enter sleep mode right now or I'm forcing a blue screen.  
Win: As you wish.  
Ryan: Most of those words mean nothing to me.  
Char;ie: Exactly, well let's get back to the thing, those games we're kinda biggy, meaning they had a bunch of issues, well there is this NPC.  
Ryan: Whats that?  
Charlie: An NPC is a non player character, or just someone who you're not responsible for.  
Ryan: Okay then.  
Charlie: Okay so, if you talked to this old man NPC, flew to Cinnabar Island, surfed at the coast, you could find a programming oversight going by the name of MissingNo.  
Ryan: And how does this add up.  
Charlie: You see that placeholder was stairshaped, now that could just be a coincidence for all I know.  
Ryan: I knew it!  
Charlie: Huh?  
Nathan: Sus.  
Ryan: I knew you would know.  
Charlie: Now, what will you do, you're stuck here now, for all you know, your house could be gone, the entire city could be burnt to the ground.  
Ryan: We've got to leave at one point.  
Charlie: We've been here for five minutes.  
Nathan: Ryan, you have icecream?  
Ryan: No...  
Nathan: Aw man.  
 **POV: Jeak**  
Jeak: Ronald? Are you here?  
Ronald: Yeah, you called me right?  
Jeak: That is correct.  
Ronald: Why did you call me?  
Jeak: We, and Void, need to discuss some plans.  
Ronald: Why?  
Jeak: Well, there exists this chance that Charlie and Nathan still exist, wherever they are, because we can not see in there, and know exactly what is going on.  
Ronald: Oh, that is true.  
Jeak: So void, you said that we could enter their world if we used some more pure dark energy.  
Void: That would be the best case scenario.  
Jeak: And then you said that the thing we went to to get some last time, was ‘out of juice’.  
Jeak showed visible disgust when saying the word juice.  
Void: That is correct yes.  
Jeak: Now then, how will we get more if that place was completely devoid of pure dark energy.  
Void: As I said we find more.  
Jeak: Okay, well Ronald, do you have any idea where we can find some pure dark energy.  
Ronald: Uh, not realy, maybe we could find some under your tower Jeak, we are sime kind of evil corporation we should definitly have such a substance under our home, right?  
Void: That sounds about right ti me.  
Jeak: Yes, but we have one issue with that idea.  
Void: What is it?  
Jeak: How are we gonna get under the tower?  
Ronald: Yeah, you have a point, how are we gonna get under the tower?  
Void: We could dig.  
Jeak: And break it?  
Void: No, no we dig under from the sides, we start outside and we go below it, we then extract that pure dark energy.  
Jeak: Most drills aren't gonna bet through the pavement dude.  
Void: Can’t we hire some people to do it for us.  
Ronald: Void, you honestly think we can just do such a thing have them trust us.  
Void: Well, you have a point.  
Ronald: Yeah, so what do we do.  
Jeak: Okay get this idiot, we remove, the pavement tiles, and we dig, get that.  
Ronald: Okay.  
Void: When do we begin.  
Jeak: Now of course.  
Void: Okay let's get started  
 **POV: Charlie**  
Ryan: Okay, now what are we gonna do now.  
Charlie: Remember your city gave me asthma, well I'm gonna fucking die.  
Nathan: Asthma doesn't kill you like that.  
Charlie went towards Nathan.  
Charlie: Pretend, pretend.  
Nathan: You have no asthma do you.  
Charlie: Of course not what are you stupid?  
Nathan: No.  
Ryan: Can we get a serious awnser?  
Charlie: How about we go outside kick that things ass go back inside.  
Nathan: Charlie, you can't be serious.  
Charlie: What else will we do? We will just die if we don't or something, it's not going away by itself.  
Ryan: Do you even know how to fight?  
Charlie: No.  
He stood up and pointed at Ryan.  
Charlie: That's what your purpose is.  
Ryan: What!? You can't just use me as a slave.  
Charlie: You're out of luck Ryan.  
Nathan: Didn't we get teached how to use a move?  
Charlie: Yes, but I'm not shouting a move name, plus I don't even know what moves I have and if any are longrange, I know Ryan has Ember.  
Charlie: Well, hey Win! Calculate can Ryan ohko MissingNo in one hit with ember\  
The laptop turned back on.  
Win: Ryan would need to hit around 8 times.  
Charlie: Realy? Even if that fucker is that weak.  
Win: Yes.  
Charlie: Anyway to make the odds beter.  
Win: Yes, have sun.  
Charlie: How de we get that Win?  
Win: Use a move like sunny day.  
Nathan: Can Ryan even learn that.  
Win: You can all learn that move in fact.  
Charlie: Cool but how do we get a TM.  
Ryan: They probably sell it at the store.  
Charlie: The stores are probably closed Ryan.  
Ryan shook his head.  
Ryan: We can go somewhere else.  
Charlie: Like where?  
Ryan: Another city.  
Charlie: Run for it then.  
Rayn opened the hatch and went up the stairs.  
Ryan: Well, my house is still there.  
Charlie and Nathan went up the staircase.  
Charlie: Okay goo- Oh what why is the sky red?  
Ryan: Uh...  
They sky had indeed turned a dark ominus read color.  
Ryan: Let's not worry about that, let's get to our destination.  
Charlie, Nathan and Ryan stepped out of the front door.  
Charlie: Uh, Ryan it's above your house.  
Ryan looked up.  
Ryan: Argh, it is, it must want one of us though.  
Charlie: Probably us.  
Ryan: Why do you think that?  
Charlie: We're humans.  
Ryan: What does that have anything to do with tha-  
Nathan: Run.  
Ryan: Why?  
Ryan saw the big object above his house was prepairing to fire an attack at him.  
Ryan: Okay we run now.  
The three started running.  
Nathan: So where do we go.  
Ryan: We first get out of this situation.  
Charlie: Yeah I don't fancy dying.  
Nathan: Don't worry I have my spawnpoint set at home, I'll just return back there when I die.  
Charlie: That's not how that works, plus the last bed you slept in was at Ryan's house, so that'd just bring you back at start.  
Nathan: Oh fuck.  
Ryan: Is it still following us?  
Charlie looked behind himself.  
Charlie: It's turning again, it's slow so we have the time.  
Ryan: We need to go faster, we need to get as much of a distance between us and that thing.  
Nathan: Or one of us leaves.  
Ryan: Why.  
Charlie: There's a good chance it's heading for me and Nathan, if we just split our paths it will not know what to do.  
Ryan: Hm, but if you'll do that you'll get lost.  
Charlie: Then we do it when we get to our destination.  
Ryan: Sounds good, as long as it gives us more time it's good, but now we need to hurry.  
The three started running, Nathan trailing behind. Along trees and such, just another long path all in all.  
Ryan: I just don't get why it would head for us.  
Charlie: I don't know either, but we can be glad we're moving it away from the city.  
Ryan: Yeah but that doesn't get rid of it, we need more time.  
Charlie: You undertsand mechanical hands are the ruler of everything?  
Ryan: What does that even mean.  
Charlie: It means you don't decide if we get more time.  
Ryan: No but we can use the time we do have as efficiently as possible.  
Ryan: It's top speed is not that high so if we walk or run it's likeley going to take the same amount of time, so if we run we can get there earlier and have more time to do what we came for. Understand?  
Charlie: Why are you acting like I'm in idiot.  
Ryan: Oh, come on we have better things to do than this.  
Nathan: Okay sure.  
He said, kinda tired.  
Ryan: We're nearly there I can see the city we're headed for.  
Charlie: Great, this one looks more bland though.  
This city was filled with white square shaped buildings with windows, at this point the windows we're mostly black.  
Nathan: Are they like, *exhale* sleeping now *inhale*?  
Ryan shrugged.  
Charlie: Shut up and get there.  
Ryan: Yeah yeah.  
 **POV: Void**  
Void was watching Jeak and Ronald attempt to breal open the pavement, not going too well.  
Void sighed as they floated towards the back, into another alley.  
After ariving he opened a book, I would tell you what it said but I'm just a narrator I can't see that.  
Void started writing in it.  
 _Void: Note sevenhundered eighty._  
 _Void: It has been about four days since I sent someone to the Pokémon world._  
 _Void: Since then, I have teamed up with a few humans._  
 _Void: And boy, are they sure weak._  
 _Void: Now, I'm telling them to get me this pure dark energy, so I can get back there myself to have a personal word with them._  
 _Void: So they can pay._  
 _Void: These humans are so unknowing, not even asking for my identitiy._  
 _Void: These humans are so unknowing, they just think I'm one of them._  
 _Void: Ugh, I haven't even truly decied if I'm gonna take these two with me._  
 _Void: It's all in all hard to judge this world, and I just wanna get back to my own._  
Jeak: Void!  
Void noticed Jeak calling him.  
Void: What!?  
Jeak: Come we got the tiles out!  
Void went over to Jeak, quickly putting his book away.  
Void: Okay now we must dig a tunnel, a tunnel that goes under your tower.  
Jeak: Okay...  
Jeak: Ronald, get some shovels will you.  
Ronald: Yes sir.  
Ronald walked into the tower.  
Jeak: Good, well continue as fast as possible.  
Void: Sounds good.

**To be continued**

**End of chapter 12**

* * *

  
_I'm delighted you've come so far, unless this is the first chapter you've read then I'd suggest to... not do that, instead read it from the start._   
_Anyway, this chapter would've been longer, instead I opted to split it into two parts, so that I don't seem to die out on updates and stuff and the chapter lenght doesn't seem too intimidating._   
_Anyways I'd appriciate if you'd leave a review, I haven't had proper critisism in months, of course it would be great if that critisism was 'constructive'._   
_~Le loempia_


End file.
